Time of Dying
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Anna encuentra la Death Note y la salva de caer al mar, sin saber que ello le acarrearía un gran problema, así como también un cambio muy importante en su vida en cuanto conozca a Ryuk y tenga que evitar que la Death Note sea usada para matar a los habitantes de Arendelle.
1. La nueva elegida mortal

**Advertencia:** Damos inicio a este crossover que inicio gracias a una reciente afición por Frozen, alimentada por AaronVS3 y sus historias Elsanna, aunque esta historia no es precisamente yuri. Ni Frozen ni Death Note me pertenecen.

 **La nueva elegida mortal**

Anna estaba aburrida, no había nada que le sirviera para divertirse aquel día, Elsa había estado ocupada con asuntos diplomáticos con varios países y reinos vecinos, y Kristoff, Sven y Olaf estuvieron todo el día en las montañas, por lo que tenía desde el día anterior sin verlos, y además faltaban un par de horas por lo menos para que volvieran. Aquel era posiblemente el día más aburrido en la vida de la chica, quien no podía dejar de dar vueltas sobre su cama, en vista que aún faltaban casi dos horas para la hora del almuerzo.

A lo lejos se podía ver a Elsa despidiendo a unos duques y otros tantos magistrados que se dirigían a sus respectivas naciones luego de largas e intensas charlas diplomáticas y comerciales. Anna no pensaba en nada de eso por considerarlo aburrido, y en ese sentido le alegraba mucho no haber sido ella la coronada como reina de Arendelle. Anna se acerca más a su ventana y ve qué podría haber en el pueblo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ser mínimamente interesante, pero solo había desilusión.

Enserio que ese día se había puesto aburrido como ningún otro que Anna recordara.

* * *

 **En otro mundo**

En un lugar completamente gris y sin vida, yacían unas criaturas calavéricas jugando a las cartas, costumbre de la que ya tenían años sin salir. Más allá de esas criaturas de hueso sin carne ni piel, había una criatura horripilante con cabello y ropajes (me arriesgo a decir que tiene ropa) negros, mirando al vacío con gran aburrimiento. Aquel ser de facciones deformes llevaba mucho tiempo sin moverse de aquel lugar, prestando más atención a espíritus y personas muertas que pasaban por un lejano sendero que a sus colegas, quienes lo estaban llamando por octava vez.

-¡Oye, Ryuk!- la criatura mueve ligeramente su feo rostro y la calavera que lo llamaba lo tomaba como que lo escuchaba- Te estaba preguntando que si quieres venir a jugar con nosotros.

-Mejor paso- articulo el ser conocido como Ryuk y se alejo un poco del grupo.

Las criaturas veían de forma bastante rara a Ryuk, pues este jamás tenía ganas de jugar con sus colegas, ni tampoco hacía mucha actividad en las charlas que pudiesen haber. Esa criatura estaba aburrida de estar allí, pero muy pronto eso iba a cambiar porque había preparado una pequeña sorpresa que en sólo unos minutos le justificaría a ir al mundo de los humanos. Ya Ryuk tenía un interesante plan para divertirse en grande, y el primer paso era dirigirse al mundo de los humanos, cosa que hace finalmente. Ryuk estaba listo para estar en un lugar nuevo, esperando ver de qué manera sería usada su libreta que intencionalmente había soltado para que cayera al mundo humano.

* * *

 **Arendelle**

Finalmente había llegado la hora de la comida, y Anna estaba entusiasmada por escuchar algo más que solo el viento entrando por su ventana, aún si ese algo fuera inicialmente los sonidos de sus propios cubiertos mientras come. Elsa tarda casi diez minutos en aparecer, y cuando lo hace parecía bastante agotada y con cara de comerse lo que tuviera al frente, así que saludó brevemente y empezó a comer de una vez.

-Y... ¿Cómo te ha ido trabajando el día de hoy, hermana?- pregunta Anna sin saber de qué otra forma empezar una conversación.

-Agotador, aburrido y pesado- responde Elsa luego de comerse otro bocado-. En serio los nobles de los países vecinos son bastante pretenciosos, creyendo que me iban a arrinconar sólo porque aún soy nueva en mi cargo como reina, pero verás que no me dejo acorralar por nadie. Llevé los negocios comerciales y diplomáticos como toda una campeona, aunque estoy segura que les intimidó más la idea de que los convertiría en estatuas de hielo si me hacían enojar más de lo que ya estaba- Anna se tapa la boca para que sus risas no se salieran de control-. Hay algunos nobles y representantes tan pesados que creo que me siento tentada a rogarle de rodillas al duque de Weselton que reconstruyamos nuestras relaciones comerciales. Ese viejo es todo un amor en comparación con algunos cascarrabias con los que he tenido que negociar.

A Anna le parecía bastante divertido hablar con Elsa, no porque tuviera interés alguno en el tema que su hermana mayor tocaba mientras comía, sino porque se sentía bastante entretenida como una niña pequeña cuando hablaba con Elsa. Tal vez ya ninguna de las dos estuviera en edad de causar desastres o jugar como antaño, y tampoco tenía sentido recrear ese paréntesis vacío que hubo entre ellas, pero como sea Anna aprovecharía el momento mientras lo siguiese teniendo. El discurso de Elsa sería largo y con bastantes cosas serias sobre negocios y política, pero para los oídos de Anna eran simplemente temas a los cuales le podía sacar algo de jocosidad y entretenimiento, y también lo podía usar para animar a su tensa hermana.

-...Tendrías que ver cómo le hizo ese conde ¡En serio se creía que se encontraba en su propia casa para actuar de esa manera tan grosera! Si ese hombre no fuera tan hábil manejando sus argumentos, creo que buscaría cualquier excusa para suspender relaciones hasta que venga un representante nevo.

-Pero parece que no hay alternativa, ¿verdad?- pregunta Anna ya con el plato vacío.

-No lo hay, pero qué se le va a hacer. Al menos es un sujeto bastante listo y tuve una gran oportunidad para aprender un poco más de el difícil arte de ser reina. Créeme que si recibo dos o tres rondas de visitas como las de hace poco, entonces me regreso al castillo de hielo y creo por lo menos cinco gigantes de hielo nuevos para que ellos no me visiten más- ambas hermanas se ríen con ganas, algo que la rubia sentía que le hacía falta en buena medida.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Luego de finalizada la comida y de un largo y no menos divertido discurso de parte de Elsa, Anna sale del castillo para hacer una visita al pequeño negocio de distribución oficial de hielo de Kristoff, pero cuando apenas se adentraba al pueblo nota algo completamente inusual.

Por cuestión de distracción Anna dirigía la vista al cielo, y allá vio algo que estaba cayendo, aparentemente en dirección a los muelles del fiordo. LLevada por la curiosidad y la preocupación a partes iguales, Anna atraviesa la muchedumbre de gente que tenía enfrene como puede y corre cada vez que tenía la oportunidad para poder capturar aquello que estuviera cayendo. Esa carrera finalmente la lleva hasta los muelles (tal y como había previsto), y nota que se trataba de una libreta de color negro que finalmente cae en uno de los botes que se encontraba atado a la orilla. Fue una suerte que aquella libreta no cayera al agua.

-¡Ajá, ya la tengo!- celebra la princesa cuando logra agarrar la libreta y empieza a revisarla.

Era curioso que esa libreta no contara con ornamentación alguna, de hecho la cubierta era tan simple que lo único que tenía grabado eran unas palabras en el frente que decían _Death Note_. Anna no entiende a qué venía ese nombre (aunque pudo traducir efectivamente el título), pero por lo simple de la portada y el estilo de las letras, podía adivinar que la libreta era en cierto modo algo tenebrosa. Bien podría dejarla donde la encontró y hacer como que no vio nada, o tal vez podría lanzarlo al mar para que así nadie tuviera que verlo, pero algo extraño, quizá maquiavélico, le llamaba la atención sobre la libreta. No pudo evitar abrirlo para saber qué podrían decirle las páginas contenidas en ésta.

Las hojas estaban completamente en blanco, no había ni el más mínimo trazo que indicara qué se había escrito ahí o a quién le pertenecía, y eso sólo asusta un poco a Anna. No era normal que una libreta sin dueño simplemente cayera del cielo como si fuese parte de la lluvia, debía haber una explicación lógica para aquello, aunque Anna no tuviera ni idea de cuál.

* * *

 **Habitación de Anna**

En vista que no podía revisarlo bien afuera, la solución de la joven princesa fue regresar a su alcoba inmediatamente (olvidando incluso la visita a Kristoff) para ver bien qué tenía en sus manos. Anna apenas abre una vez más la libreta y escucha que alguien toca la puerta, así que con algo de susto la vuelve a cerrar, la esconde en el cajón de su escritorio y da la señal de que abrieran la puerta, resultando ser Elsa quien entraba.

-Creí que estabas con Kristoff, Anna.

-R-resulta que él estaba ocupado- miente de forma descarada Anna, dándose una bofetada mental por semejante olvido.

-Bueno, qué se le va a hacer- Elsa se estira un poco y, con toda la confianza del mundo, se deja caer en la cama de su hermana-. Estaba pensando en que podríamos crear un pasatiempo para nosotras dos, ya sabes, como cuando tú y yo solíamos jugar con nieve y todas esas cosas- Anna asiente con una pequeña sonrisa-. Tal vez podríamos usar el castillo de hielo lugar de descanso para ir allí una vez por mes o algo así, y allí podríamos instalar cuanlquier entretenimiento que nos permitiera compartir cada vez que vayamos ¿Qué te parece?

-Yo creo que está genial- responde Anna con bastante ilusión-. De todas maneras creo que te haría falta algo como eso, si realmente esos nobles y comerciantes son tal como me los dices.

-Sí, al menos que sea para no volverme loca entre negocios, discusiones diplomáticas y críticas de parte de esos viejos cascarrabias- ambas hermanas se ríen un rato antes de que Elsa continuara-. Realmente quisiera escaparme un rato de toda esta presión, no sé cómo le hicieron nuestros padres para no perder los estribos en todo el tiempo que tuvieron como reyes, y vaya que debieron pasar por años de dolores de cabeza.

A Anna le encantaba esa forma de Elsa de demostrar su humor, no podía evitar reír ante la jocosidad de su hermana mayor. Por un momento se había olvidado de aquella rara libreta, y así sería durante algunas horas porque dedicaría buena parte de la tarde para aprender a ayudar a Elsa, pues estaba decidida a apoyarla un poco la próxima vez que se las tuviera que ver con aquellos personajes de ralea y nobleza que se creían la gran cosa sólo porque Elsa aún fuera muy joven y tuviera poco tiempo de ser reina. A Anna no le causaba una buena impresión la profesión, pero sabía que su hermana la necesitaría pronto.

* * *

 **En algún lado de Arendelle**

Olaf estaba viendo algunos puestos de mercaderes que vendían toda clase de frutas, y las que le llamaban la atención especialmente eran las manzanas. Por un momento el muñeco de nieve quería tomar una de esas jugosas manzanas para saborearla, en serio se veían jugosas, pero algo ocurre que asusta mucho a Olaf. Una de las manzanas empieza a flotar por encima de las demás y desaparece pedazo por pedazo, como si alguien invisible se la hubiese comido a grandes bocados, y luego empiezan a flotar varias manzanas más, desapareciendo de una en una.

-¿Pero qué es eso?

Nadie responde. Olaf se asusta tanto que se va de allí corriendo y gritando que había un fantasma robándose las manzanas. Lo que Olaf no había visto era que el "fantasma" que se robaba aquellas frutas era nada más que el shinigami Ryuk, quien no pudo soportar la inmediata tentación de comer las manzanas después de tanto tiempo desde la última vez.

-Sólo comeré un par de manzanas más, y luego iré a buscar a quien tiene la Death Note.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Una vez más lo diré, quizás para decepción de AaronVS3, Michiruangel y sus fanses, este fic no tendrá romance yuri, mucho menos Elsanna, pero sí las haré verdaderamente unidas, eso sí. Tal vez para otra oportunidad haga un OS o algo así que sí cumpla con los bajos deseos de estos hermanos de Fanfiction XD. Saludos a quien se aventure a leer y mil gracias si dejan reviews o afines, siempre y cuando no sean críticas destructivas, insultos, amenazas ni nada que se le parezca :)

Hasta otra


	2. La introducción menos deseada

**Advertencia:** ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que no mucho, pero en fin, aquí tengo el segundo capítulo de este novel fanfic. Ni Ded Nout y Forosen me pertenecen XD

 **La introducción menos deseada**

Luego de una deliciosa cena y una animada charla con su hermana, Anna se sentía algo cansada y deseaba regresar a su habitación para dormir, solo que cuando estaba a punto de llegar se acuerda de la extraña libreta que había dejado guardada en su habitación. Supuso que debería revisarla a fondo antes de dormirse, después de todo no le había dado tiempo hasta ahora.

Tal vez aquella libreta podría tener alguna pista en sus páginas sobre el lugar de su procedencia o la razón de su extraño aspecto, así que Anna cierra con seguro la puerta de su habitación, enciende la luz y empieza a revisar en el escritorio.

Al principio no encuentra nada, pero pronto, como por arte de magia, de la libreta caen unas raras páginas negras. Anna se sorprende, pues no esperaba que tal cantidad de hojas cayeran de golpe de una libreta que no daba señal alguna de poseerlas. Anna recoje y se asegura de ordenar cada una de las hojas antes de leerlas, en vista que tenían caracteres escritos a diferencia del resto de la libreta.

- _Anna, ¿quieres chocolate? Gerda acaba de hacer un poco_ \- llama Elsa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Realmente Anna deseaba leer aquellas hojas oscuras, pero el llamado del chocolate resultó ser demasiado tentador como para decir que no, así que vuelve a guardar con cuidado todo antes de salir, asegurándose de que la próxima vez no tuviera ningún problema para empezar a revisar.

* * *

 **Media hora después**

-¿Enserio no puedo tomar un poco más? El chocolate está muy bueno...

-Mejor tomamos por la mañana, pero ahora ya es tarde- niega Elsa con firmeza- ¿Ya te lavaste los dientes?

-Lo hice.

-A ver, entonces.

-¡Hermana!- Elsa se muestra bastante estricta y a Anna no le queda otra opción que mostrar sus dientes para que Elsa viera que sí se lavó los dientes- ¿Hay algo más que necesites comprobar?

-No, así como estás creo que estoy satisfecha- Elsa pasa una mano sobre la cabeza de Anna como si fuera una niña pequeña-. Que tengas dulces sueños.

-Sí, igualmente. Descansa.

Ya viéndose sola nuevamente, Anna vuelve a revisar la Death Note. Ya estaba bastante entrada la noche y el silencio era tan profundo que perturbaba la mente, además que el frío que hacía era horroroso. Anna busca un abrigo para poder leer tranquilamente, y por si acaso, también cierra con seguro las ventanas, al igual que la puerta.

Al revisar aquellas páginas de color negro, encuentra que estaban escritas con todo un sistema de instrucciones en noruego, y en el encabezado de cada página se encontraban los marcados de cada página en números romanos, mostrando por esa vía que había un total de treinta hojas negras (es decir, la última hoja tenía XXX, pero en número, malpensados). El estilo de la letra era espeluznante por sí solo, además que Anna siempre había sentido una terrible pereza por la lectura larga, y encima era muy tarde, pero algo empujaba a la princesa a empezar a leer, sin importar lo que tuvieran esas hojas.

 _Death Note: Cómo usarlo I_

 _El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en esta libreta morirá._

 _Esta libreta no surtirá efecto a menos que el escritor tenga el rostro de la persona en su mente cuando escriba su nombre. Por lo tanto, personas compartiendo el mismo nombre no serán afectadas._

 _Si la causa de muerte es escrita dentro de 40 segundos de escribir el nombre de la persona, ésta sucederá._

 _Si la causa de muerte no es especificada, la persona simplemente morirá de un ataque al corazón._

 _Después de escribir la causa de muerte, los detalles de la muerte deben ser escritos en los siguientes 6 minutos y 40 segundos._

Anna se horroriza nada más con leer el contenido de la primera página. Esas instrucciones eran realmente macabras ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacer un cuadernos con unas indicaciones tan horribles? En ese momento no quería ni imaginarse lo que podría haber escrito en las otras hojas negras, seguramente habrían más indicaciones y advertencias parecidas, cosas propias de prácticas oscuras o algo parecido. De pronto tenía unas ganas terribles de tirar esa libreta y olvidarse de todo, no fue buena idea haberlo recogido en primer lugar.

-Veo que aún no has escrito el primer nombre, Anna.

Anna grita muy fuerte al darse cuenta que no se encontraba sola en su habitación. Era absolutamente ridículo que alguien pudiera entrar si la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y las ventanas también estaban con seguro. Anna podía contemplar una grotesca figura, bastante alta, aún en comparación con Kristoff. Anna se cae y empieza a arrastrarse hacia atrás, completamente pálida a causa del miedo. Sus piernas temblaban de manera descontrolada y por ello no era capaz de levantarse. La princesa grita por auxilio cuando ve que aquella horrible cosa se empieza a acercar.

-Qué decepción me das. Tenía la certeza de que la libreta caería en manos de alguien que la pudiese usar, aún si fuese por burla a las reglas de la libreta o por simple curiosidad, pero no hay ni un nombre escrito. Esto no es divertido.

Anna tenía la voz completamente bloqueada a causa del terror causado de ver al shinigami, ya ni siquiera se atrevía a gritar. Para remate de desgracias, la puerta de la habitación empieza a sonar.

- _¿Anna? ¿Ocurre algo? Te escuché gritar..._

Maravilloso. Anna tenía que ponerle seguro a la puerta justo en el momento de mayor peligro para ella, y ni siquiera se sentía segura como para intentar responder a Elsa, pero Ryuk no parecía en absoluto alterado por la intromisión de la reina, de hecho se notaba neutro.

-Puedes responderle si quieres. Aquella persona no podrá verme ni escucharme, a menos que haya tocado también la Death Note.

Anna no comprendía lo que quiso decir Ryuk, pero con algo de nerviosismo intentó ponerse de pie, cosa que le costó más de lo que le había costado nunca antes, luego se dirige a paso tambaleante a la puerta, quita el seguro y permite que Elsa entrara.

-¿Porqué gritaste, Anna? Vine corriendo muy asustada cuando apenas me estaba durmiendo...

-Elsa, no me vas a creer...- empieza a decir Anna con desesperación y algo de paranoia- De pronto acaba de llegar un monstruo muy horrible, y me acaba de hablar...

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Míralo tú misma- Anna señala hacia Ryuk, pero Elsa no parece impresionada en absoluto.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Cómo que _y bien_? Mira el monstruo, es muy horrible, y está justo enfrente tuyo- vuelve a señalar a Ryuk, pero Elsa seguía impasible.

-No veo nada, Anna.

Era increíble. Ahí estaba Ryuk, justo enfrente de ambas, riéndose con burla, pero Elsa parecía que no viera ni oyera nada. Anna no había tomado en cuenta lo que había dicho el shinigami, pero ahora podía entenderlo.

-Ya te lo dije, sólo el propietario de la Death Note y los que la toquen pueden verme y oirme. Elsa nunca se dará cuenta de mi presencia por más que me señales y le digas que estoy aquí, aunque eso ya deberías haberlo leído en las reglas escritas en la libreta.

-Anna, lo que ocurrió es que acabas de tener un mal sueño, eso es todo- dice Elsa tomando suavemente los hombros de su hermana-. Tal vez no debiste tomar tanto chocolate antes de acostarte, pero si quieres te puedo traer algo de agua y luego puedes intentar dormir otra vez...

-N-no, estoy bien así. Gracias, Elsa- dice Anna completamente derrotada.

-Bueno, sólo no me asustes así otra vez. Que descanses.

Elsa se retira y cierra la puerta de la habitación de Anna, quien esta vez decide no poner el cerrojo. Ryuk seguía riéndose mientras miraba fijamente a Anna, cosa que a la princesa no le hacía gracia alguna.

-¿Quién o qué eres tú?- pregunta Anna tanto seria como asustada.

-Mi nombre es Ryuk y soy un shinigami o dios de la muerte.

-¿Un dios de la muerte?

-Así es, y fui yo quien dejó caer en el mundo humano la Death Note que capturaste, y gracias a eso nos vemos por primera vez Anna.

-¿Pero cómo puedes saber mi nombre?- Anna no preguntaba aquello por que Ryuk la llamara en ese momento por su nombre, sino porque recuerda que ya le había dicho así antes de que Elsa llegara.

-Eso es muy simple. Se trata del poder de mis ojos, los ojos de un shinigami, los cuales nos permiten ver la verdadera identidad de las personas con solo ver sus rostros, así como también podemos ver el tiempo de vida restante del humano en cuestión.

Anna se siente aterrada nuevamente, estaba tentada de abrir la puerta e irse corriendo a la habitación de Elsa para que la protegiera, ignorando de momento el hecho que ella no podía ver a Ryuk.

-¿E-eso significa... que vienes por mi vida?

-No. Vine simplemente para hacer compañía del dueño de la Death Note. Eso lo podrás ver en las instrucciones que vienen incluidas, aunque aún así yo tengo el poder de decidir si vas a morir o no, de acuerdo a si me resultas una molestia que no podrá o querrá darme la diversión que busco.

-¿Diversión?- Anna cada vez estaba más alterada, sobretodo al escuchar la palabra "diversión"- ¿Qué quieres decir con darte diversión?

-Es esa la razón por la que vine- responde el shinigami de forma clara y directa-. En el mundo shinigami ya todos han perdido el sentido de sus existencias, sólo se dedican a jugar, apostar y tirarse a descansar, en un ciclo de absoluta monotonía. Todo eso no hacía más que aburrirme, y por esa razón solté la Death Note en el mundo humano, esperando que alguien la tomara y la usara. Quiero ver la Death Note ser usada para así divertirme, en resumidas cuentas.

Anna no sabía si asustarse aún más o si asquearse por esa explicación de Ryuk. Tal vez sea un shinigami, o un dios que controlara la muerte de los seres humanos, pero soltar un cuaderno mortal para ver que un humano matara a otros era sencillamente grotesco, horripilante, despreciable. Anna podía ver que no sería posible llevarse bien con Ryuk, así que busca la Death Note para así deshacerse de ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Anna?

-Es simple, voy a quemar este cuaderno para que nunca sea usada para matar a las personas. Me da igual que intentes matarme, si de esa manera puedo evitar que personas inocentes mueran...

-Eso no es tan simple, Anna- la princesa se detiene en la puerta de la habitación y voltea a ver a Ryuk-. Aunque quemaras la Death Note, simplemente puedo dejar caer otra que pudiese haber disponible, y la única consecuencia negativa sería que tengo que volver al mundo shinigami, esperando que alguien más recoja una Death Note, así que tu estrategia no serviría de nada, al menos al cabo de unos cuantos días en este mundo.

Anna no podía menos que pensar que estaba en un auténtico aprieto. Realmente no podía creer que se había metido en un problema tan grande, y ahora no sabía qué hacer, porque ahora pensaba que estaba obligada a morir o matar a alguien, y desde luego la tercera opción de dejar que alguien más la use, a riesgo que ese alguien sea malvado. Ryuk era alguien extremadamente peligroso, y sólo ella era consciente de ello. Ni siquiera Elsa era capaz de ayudarla en absoluto si no era capaz de ver a la criatura en modo alguno... Un momento, ahí estaba precisamente la solución.

-Voy a decirle a Elsa...

-¿Qué?

-Voy a darle la libreta esta para que ella se entere de lo que está pasando, y así podría pensar en una solución para que no mates a nadie y dejes en paz a Arendelle. Como puedes ver, estás acorralado, Ryuk.

-¿Acorralado? Eso suena bastante interesante. Quiero ver qué estratagema estaría pensando exactamente Elsa para deshacerse de mí, aunque eso no será nada sencillo, a menos que termines de leer las instrucciones de la Death Note.

Anna no presta atención a lo que dice Ryuk y sale de su habitación. Ryuk hace aparecer sus alas de plumas negras y sigue a Anna hasta la habitación de Elsa.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Acaba de este modo el segundo capítulo del fic en cuestión. Espero apreciaciones y reviews para comprender la crítica de los lectores. En todo caso, espero que haya gustado aunque sea un poco :D

Hasta otra


	3. Ante una dificultad insalvable

**Advertencia:** Apenas es el tercer capítulo de este crossover, por lo que todavía le queda mucho . Saludos a AaronVS3 por su seguimiento y también todo mi apoyo.

 **Ante una dificultad insalvable**

Elsa estaba de lo más cómoda en su cama, esperando que el sueño acudiera a ella. La almohada se sentía realmente genial, haciendo que Elsa se sintiera como cuando era pequeña y aún no sentía temor alguno por sus poderes, aquellos días en que se desmelenaba con sus poderes por diversión más que por otra cosa. De verdad tenía tiempo sin relajarse tanto, y enserio lo merecía después de tantas discusiones políticas con nobles que pensaban que la podrían hacer quedar malparada. Habían sido unos días bastante estresantes, incluso Elsa a veces pedía un momento para salir con la excusa de necesitar aire fresco, cuando en realidad peleaba consigo misma para no congelarlos a todos, pero como sea, había logrado superar esos duros días, aunque ciertamente le esperaban muchos años pasando por eso. En momentos así, Elsa se preguntaba a sí misma si podía algún día librarse de toda esa tensión, molestia y estrés. Ojalá algún día pudiera al menos tener un rato libre...

-¡ELSAAAAAA!

La joven reina se levanta de un salto y casi se resbala al pisar su propia sábana, se pone su bata y abre con apuro la puerta para ver qué pasa. El grito de Anna la había alarmado tanto que creía que tenía los pelos de punta, pero no tomó en cuenta arreglarse y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-¿Qué pasa, Anna?

-¡Tengo algo horrible en mis manos, Elsa! Necesito que lo tomes y veas.

Elsa mira extrañada la libreta que Anna le estaba dando, lo toma y lo revisa muy superficialmente. No llega a ver a Ryuk porque no levanta la vista, mientras que Anna estaba ansiosa por recibir la ayuda de su hermana.

-¿De dónde sacaste este cuaderno tan feo, Anna? Espero que no hayas estado en algún mercado de la parte oscura de Arendelle...

-No, nada de eso. Ese cuaderno cayó del cielo y creí que se trataba de algo interesante, pero resulta que un monstruo o dios de la muerte o como se llame fue el que lo lanzó.

-Anna- Elsa da un suspiro de fastidio, aún sin levantar la vista-, sé muy bien que te sientes aburrida. Yo también me siento así, pero eso no es excusa para que me vengas con esa clase de cuentos fantasiosos a altas horas de la noche.

-¡No son cuentos fantasiosos, Elsa! Tan solo mira atrás de mí y verás a esa cosa que me lanzó la libreta.

-Anna, creo que con esas tonterías te estás ganando que no haya más chocolate para meren... ¿¡QUÉ ES ESO!?

Elsa se sostiene del pomo de la puerta para no caerse debido a la conmoción que significa para ella ver a Ryuk. El shinigami solo se ríe por la reacción de Elsa, quien sin previo aviso le lanza su magia congelante directamente a la cabeza, pero el hechizo simplemente lo atraviesa y da de lleno contra el techo, congelándolo completamente.

-Jajajaja. Buen intento, Elsa, pero ninguna acción física o mágica que venga de un humano me puede dañar, mucho menos matar.

-¿De dónde vino eso? ¿Qué hace eso aquí?

-De eso precisamente quería hablarte, Elsa- dice Anna muy nerviosa y algo temerosa-. Esa cosa es un dios de la muerte o algo así, y dice que debo usar esa libreta para matar a alguien o él me matará a mí.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer qué?

-Mejor deberíamos empezar por presentarme- interrumpe Ryuk sin ningún ánimo de esperar que las hermanas terminaran de hablar-. Mi nombre es Ryuk y soy un shinigami o dios de la muerte, y había soltado la Death Note para que alguien dispuesto a usarla tomara posesión de ella, aunque mucho lamento que no haya sido así.

-¿Fuiste tú quien buscó ese cuaderno oscuro y lo trajo?- regaña Elsa ahora furiosa con su hermana- ¡Eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte! ¡Al menos me hubieras dicho algo en cuanto trajiste ese cuaderno y a esa cosa!

-¡No sabía que ese cuaderno estaba maldecido!- replica Anna casi llorando por el regaño- Ryuk se apareció precisamente hace un momento, y yo creía que ese cuaderno no tenía nada ¡Quién se iba a imaginar que esa libreta no era normal! Solo tenía curiosidad y lo había traído, y ahora no sé cómo deshacerme de él.

Elsa aprieta los puños muy nerviosa, no es que le molestara el acto irresponsable de Anna, más bien estaba asustada porque ahora sabía que su hermana menor tenía entre manos algo muy peligroso. Ryuk estaba mirando tranquilamente a las dos hermanas, esperando a que alguna tuviera una idea de qué hacer. Debían dar uso a esa libreta o deshacerse de ella, y eso le dio a Elsa una idea.

¿Hay una manera en que nos podamos deshacer de esto?- pregunta Elsa sin mayores rodeos.

-Desde luego, simplemente habría que poner fin al trato que se adquiere al tomar la Death Note, aunque a cambio de eso ustedes perderán todo recuerdo que esté relacionado con la Death Note o conmigo- advierte Ryuk bastante divertido, y eso no le gustaba nada a ninguna de las dos nobles.

* * *

 **Media hora más tarde**

Elsa estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación, mordiéndose el labio de vez en cuando, pero a veces ello amenazaba con herirle si cometía algún error. La idea de cómo deshacerse de Ryuk y la Death Note estaba más que clara, pero en su cabeza revoloteaba el riesgo de que la Death Note volviera a estar por ahí y cayera en manos de algún villano o enemigo del reino. La solución para desligarse de Ryuk era simplemente decirle que iban a poner punto final a su trato, pero el riesgo de perder la memoria referente a Ryuk y la Death Note significaba que no serían capaces de hacer nada si Ryuk volvía a actuar. Su preocupación y miedo eran tales que en la habitación hacía un frío espantoso, y Anna se cubría con las sábanas de su hermana porque no era capaz de aguantarlo de otra forma.

-...Y pensar que esa cosa no puede morir aunque intente acabarlo...- decía para sí misma la reina muy preocupada- Estamos encerradas en algo grande, pero parece no haber otra opción... ¿Estás seguro que si decidimos no estar más contigo nos dejarás en paz, Ryuk?

-Mi único interés es divertirme un rato, así que no veo a los humanos como simples objetivos o enemigos que desee matar. Si ustedes deciden no retener la Death Note, no hay ningún motivo que yo tenga para matarlas, porque sólo tengo que buscar a alguien más y las dejo de lado.

Anna seguía sentada en la cama de su hermana mayor, cubierta en las sábanas, tenía la libreta en sus manos y estaba tan preocupada que parecía que quería llorar. Se sentía muy culpable por haber traído esa libreta maligna y ahora su vida como la de Elsa estaban en serio peligro, pero como sea debía hablar con Elsa porque de lo contrario no sabría cómo afrontarlo.

-De acuerdo, tal vez si hago esto...- Elsa se retira un momento de su habitación, dejando a Anna y Ryuk con curiosidad de la razón de aquella retirada. Un minuto más tarde regresa con semblante más tranquilo y va directamente a su hermana-. De acuerdo, Anna, da fin al contrato.

-¿De verdad, Elsa? ¿Y qué hay de Arendelle?

-No te preocupes, Anna. Hay algo que puedo hacer para solucionar eso, pero ahora finaliza tu contacto con Ryuk- Anna dudaba, se notaba muy temerosa por ello, así que Elsa se le acerca más y le toma una mano-. Tranquila, Ryuk se va a ir y no pasará nada.

Anna aprieta un momento los dientes antes de concluir que su hermana tenía razón, y después de eso se pone de pie, da la cara a Ryuk y deja caer la Death Note entre ambos. Al menos el frío había disminuido, señal de que Elsa estaba más calmada, lo que a su vez llevaba a que sí había pensado en una buena idea.

-¿Ya tomaste tu decisión, Anna?- pregunta Ryuk bastante serio.

-Sí, ya decidí que no conservaremos la Death Note. Nosotras jamás utilizaríamos un objeto maligno como ese cuaderno, y mucho menos si su propósito es matar a otras personas.

-De acuerdo, entonces tanto tú como Elsa perderán todos sus recuerdos que tengan que ver con la Death Note y conmigo- Anna y Elsa se mostraban muy determinadas, y eso en cierto modo le parecía interesante al shinigami-. Bueno, entonces que así sea.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

-Hola, Anna. ¿Me extrañabas?- saluda Olaf en cuanto entra al palacio acompañado de Kristoff y Sven.

-Pues claro que sí- responde Anna con una actitud absolutamente infantil-. No se imaginan lo terriblemente aburrido que ha sido el día de ayer. La única persona con la que al menos podía hablar era mi hermana Elsa, pero estuvo todo el día ocupada.

-¡Anna!- llama Elsa que acababa de llegar al vestíbulo- ¿Vas a dejar enfriar el chocolate que dejé en el comedor? Deberías apurarte antes de Gerda crea que nadie lo quiere.

-¡Ahí voy, hermana!- Kristoff y Olaf se ríen al ver a Anna retirarse corriendo, mientras que Sven bufaba porque tenía hambre.

-Bueno, chicos, es bueno ver que acaban de llegar porque es a ustedes que quería decirles algo importante antes que a nadie más- Olaf y Kristoff (que saca una zanahoria para darle de comer a su reno) estaban atentos al anuncio oficial de la reina-. Resulta que he decidido restablecer relaciones comerciales con Weselton, y de hecho he enviado una carta para responder a una solicitud al nuevo duque.

-¿Nuevo duque? ¿Y qué le pasó al viejito flaquito que era el conde de Weselton?- pregunta Kristoff antes de tomar él un bocado de la zanahoria que ya había mordido su reno.

-Según un comunicado oficial de Weselton, aquel hombre fue despojado de sus títulos de nobleza y actualmente está en prisión- Kristoff y Olaf quedan boquiabiertos-. Al parecer fue encontrado culpable de algunos tratos dañinos y desvío de dinero en algunos negocios con pueblos y reinos aliados, además que el suceso del eterno invierno ya había causado un severo daño a su imagen ante el rey de aquel lugar.

Elsa tenía en sus manos un informe en el que Kristoff y Olaf presumían que se encontraba la solicitud formal enviada de Weselton. Sven se acerca y ve de cerca el informe, haciendo reír a Elsa porque su respiración le hacía cosquillas y le pasa una mano arriba del hocico.

* * *

 **Mundo shinigami**

Tal y como había estado anteriormente, Ryuk estaba en el borde de la zona que conectaba aquel mundo con el mundo humano. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella conexión, y nuevamente ignoraba olímpicamente a los demás shinigamis que lo invitaba a jugar. En medio de esa nueva espera aparece otro shinigami, el cual tenía un aspecto mucho más femenino en comparación con Ryuk, aunque igual tenía un aspecto repugnante. El shinigami en cuestión era de color blanco y tenía unas cuantas vendas tapando su ojo derecho, su rostro tenía algunos adornos que le hacían ver más femenino también, y su cabello corto le daba aires de señora.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Ryuk?

-Oh, Rem, no me había dado cuenta que te estabas acercando- Ryuk voltea a ver al otro shinigami- ¿Qué te está trayecto aquí?

-Sé que soltaste deliberadamente la Death Note para hacer que un humano la tomara y matara para tu diversión, y a juzgar por tu pronto regreso, parece que no lograste dar con alguien que complaciera tus caprichos.

-Bueno, eso no importa- Ryuk vuelve su vista nuevamente a la conexión entre ambos mundos-. Muy pronto volveré al mundo humano, y esta vez la Death Note dará con alguien que sí esté dispuesto a darle un buen uso...

-¡Estás quebrantando el equilibrio entre ambos mundos a cambio de tu diversión! Es un acto de extrema irresponsabilidad que un shinigami haga tan frecuente el contacto de las Death Note con humanos- Rem alza su voz pero su tono parecía igual que antes-. No tienes idea del daño que causarás al mundo humano y al mundo shinigami si insistes una y otra vez en buscar a un humano que mate para ti. No seas tonto y detén esto.

-¿Qué, acaso te preocupa lo que mis acciones puedan causar en "esa persona"?- Rem endurece su mirada, pero Ryuk no le toma en cuenta- No me interesa en lo más mínimo el equilibrio de ambos mundos, ni tampoco me importan las vidas de los humanos. Lo único que quiero es divertirme y cortar para siempre con ustedes, shinigamis aburridos que sólo se dedican a pasar de vez en cuando por este lugar para matar a alguna persona y después se tumba a descansar otra vez. Esa forma de inmortalidad no es lo mío, y no pienso formar parte de sus tontos grupos.

-¡Ryuk!

Rem estaba a punto de acercarse a Ryuk, pero este último extiende sus alas y despega de allí.

-Voy a encontrar a un humano que esté dispuesto a usar la Death Note, alguien que tenga un motivo para ello y no tema al poder que tendrá en sus manos, además que las manzanas del mundo humano también mucho mejores que las de aquí.

Antes que Rem pudiese decir algo, Ryuk se lanza nuevamente a la conexión de ambos mundos. Rem estaba furioso al ver la renuencia de Ryuk y su desprecio a la forma habitual en que actuaban los shinigamis. Si Ryuk estaba dispuesto a forzar la participación humana en el trabajo de un shinigami, Rem no tenía otra opción que encontrar a alguien que le ayudara a detenerlo.

-Ryuk, en serio no sabes lo que haces, y yo definitivamente no me quedaré aquí viendo lo que haces...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Como pueden ver, esto no se termina. El hecho de salir de Ryuk no salva de la maldición de la Death Note D:. Por ahora me queda invitarlos a que esperen por el siguiente capítulo, donde pasarán algunas otras cosas que servirán para darle más drama a esta historia.

Hasta otra


	4. Felicidad en el olvido

**Advertencia:** En vista que ha llegado la hora de actualizar, aquí lo tengo :). Ni Death Note, ni Frozen, son propiedad mía en modo alguno, vale recalcar.

 **Felicidad en el olvido**

Elsa estaba en su despacho, revisando una cantidad considerable de papeles de gran importancia para el reino. La taza de café que había llevado consigo llevaba casi una hora y media vacía, lo que significaba que la joven reina sentía que se podría dormir en cualquier momento si bajaba la guardia. En eso llega Anna con un traje invernal que sólo podía significar una cosa: tenía pensado irse un rato con Kristoff a las montañas.

-¡Anna!- exclama sorprendida- ¡Que bueno que vienes a verme! Estaba la mar de aburrida con todos estos papeles... ¿Quieres venir a ayudarme un rato? Así podrías aprender cómo se hace.

-Lo siento, hermana, pero es que había quedado con Kristoff para...

Antes que Anna lograra terminar lo que decía, Elsa ya estaba detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta y rodeándola con un brazo para llevarla a un lado del escritorio. Anna no entendió cómo Elsa se movió así de rápido.

-Que bueno que aceptas ayudarme- dice Elsa como si eso fuera lo que dijo su hermana-. Me alegra mucho saber que tienes un poco de interés en los asuntos reales de Arendelle, así como también en ayudar a tu hermana que lleva toda la mañana en esto.

-Bueno... de acuerdo- a Anna le parecía como un acto bastante egoísta y grosero desengañar a Elsa, así que mejor decidió ayudarla-. Y... bueno... ¿por dónde empiezo?

-No es complicado- Elsa se sienta al lado de su hermana para explicarle-: Primero debes leer las formas y los términos en los que los diplomáticos de las comarcas y reinos vecinos quieren iniciar un trato comercial, normalmente aquellos que tengan que ver con condimentos como pimienta, sal, onoto o canela, y también debes tener en cuenta los tratos que incluyan tinturas, especialmente el añil o el púrpura real. El asunto se vuelve mucho más sencillo si los tratos incluyen textiles o madera, pues los pueblos con los que tenemos tratos no suelen ser exigentes, además que tampoco es que ofrezcan mucho por lo que podamos ofrecer, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado con la cantidad ofrecida porque podrían utilizar dichos tratos para no pagar una cantidad adecuada por nuestros productos exportables...

Elsa veía aquel tema como sencillo y que no ofrecía mucho problema para seguir al pie de la letra, pero Anna en cambio se había perdido en la explicación casi desde el comienzo; para ella sólo era una sucesión de palabras y frases que no lograba conectar aunque pusiera su cerebro a funcionar a toda máquina, y todavía seguía la explicación sobre lo que debía hacer. Anna casi estaba arrepentida de haber entrado al despacho aunque fuera solo para saludar.

* * *

 **Fuera del castillo**

Kristoff había agotado toda su provisión de zanahorias que tenía preparadas para el viaje en las montañas, que incluía incursión por las zonas más inhóspitas y sorprendentes del valle que estaba más allá del fiordo, y Sven gruñía en señal de queja porque le volvía a dar hambre. Ya ambos tenían casi dos horas esperando por la llegada de Anna para empezar ese paseo que también tenía mucho de trabajo, pues por allá podía abastecerse de una cantidad importante de hielo.

-Hola, chicos- saluda Olaf con una bolsa llena de manzanas- ¿Qué están haciendo ahí, sentados? Creí que se iban con Anna de excursión.

-Y precisamente por eso es que estamos aquí- responde Kristoff algo adormilado-. Llevamos un buen rato esperando que llegara Anna, pero parece que se quedó dormida ¡Y precisamente a horas del mediodía!- Olaf le ofrece a Kristoff una manzana, y éste lo comparte con Sven del mismo modo que con las zanahorias- Solo espero que no haya pasado nada malo dentro del castillo, aunque me matan las ganas de entrar para ver qué sucede...

Olaf también se sentía tentado a entrar al castillo debido a la curiosidad por el relato de Kristoff, pero antes le da otra manzana y él mismo intenta comerse una, dando como resultado que se llena la boca con trozos grandes y multiformes de manzana. Olaf había cambiado su referencia para comprar manzanas y otras frutas desde aquel momento en que había visto en su tienda favorita varias manzanas flotando y desapareciendo como por arte de magia, y desde aquel día pensaba que ese lugar estaba embrujado de alguna manera.

Kristoff no podía aguantar más. Sven gruñía una y otra vez porque pensaba que no era igual comer manzanas que comer zanahorias, y por que quería que el humano fuera de inmediato a buscar a Anna, esperando encontrarla en su habitación, aunque algo les decía a todos desde un primer momento que ella estaba en realidad en otra parte del castillo.

* * *

 **Despacho de Elsa**

El reloj en el despacho sonaba tan lento que a veces Anna volteaba para cerciorarse de que todavía funcionara. A medida que pasaba el tiempo sentía que el agotamiento mental la estaba agobiando y la hacía hundirse en un sopor insoportable. Era increíble que Elsa pasara la mayor parte del día atendiendo sola esta clase de labores por su condición de reina, y Anna por un momento creyó que esto más bien debía ser un castigo injusto para Elsa. Incluso podía entender que le pidiera de golpe aquella ayuda.

-Aquí tienes, Anna- la susodicha se da cuenta que Elsa venía con una taza de generoso tamaño con chocolate-. Sé que debe ser duro hacer esto, de hecho para mí lo es, pero quiero que sepas que me alegra que llegaras. Además, lamento bastante arruinar tu viaje con Kristoff, ocurre que tenía tanto trabajo que necesitaba con desesperación de la compañía de alguien para hacer esto, y fuiste precisamente tú quien llegó, y entonces...

-No te preocupes, Elsa. Entiendo porqué estabas así- Anna se estira un rato y bebe un sorbo de chocolate-. Comprendo que lo estuvieras pasando tan mal con todo ese trabajo. Esa mitad que me diste estaba inaguantable...

-Anna- Elsa mira muy seriamente a su hermana, dando la impresión por un momento de querer corregirla-, la verdad es que el trabajo que te dí para que me ayudaras era apenas la décima parte de lo que me ha tocado hacer hoy.

-¿¡LA DÉCIMA PARTE NADA MÁS!?- Anna casi se cae de su asiento y derrama algo de chocolate en su regazo a causa de la sorpresa que no le sentaba nada agradable- ¿Pero qué clase de infierno es esto? Yo creí que ser reina era mucho más divertido, o por lo menos que no era tan insufrible.

-Lo único divertido de ser reina es cuando te regaño por estar jugando con las armaduras y las cortinas- Elsa rompe a reír divertida, y la misma Anna no evita reírse también. Elsa toma asiento nuevamente en su escritorio y se termina su respectiva taza de chocolate-. Como sea, supongo que te darás cuenta por ti misma de que esto no nada sencillo, y por eso mismo te llamé y te pedí ayuda.

Anna ya no tenía ganas de hablar sobre ese asunto, ya sea porque el mismo por sí solo le causaba sueño, ya sea también porque se sentía cansada de hablar de algo que seguía casi sin entender. En fin, simplemente se toma el chocolate con solo un par de tragos, cosa que no tardaría en lamentar porque estaba caliente.

-¡Auch, auch, auch!

-Anna, debiste primero soplar...- la reina se tapa la boca para que su hermana no la viera a punto de reírse.

Fuera de ello, el día era completamente normal, descontando el detalle de haber visto arruinado el viaje con Kristoff, cosa que meritó aún más lamentos debido al buen clima que se avizoraba en las montañas que bordeaban el fiordo. Con todo y eso, Anna estaba viviendo sus días felices sin ningún problema, después de todo no recordaba en absoluto aquella incómoda noche en que había conocido a Ryuk y la había hecho vivir un momento de terror aunque éste fuera breve.

Sí. Parecía que la dicha de la princesa no encontraría su fin, cuando es finalmente encontrada por un disgustado Kristoff, un hambriento Sven y el siempre juguetón Olaf. Dar una buena excusa parece no ser gran cosa para ella, solo que Kristoff no acostumbraba tragarse sus excusas, ya lo había demostrado antes y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción.

-¿Todavía quedará algo de nuestros planes que aún podamos hacer?- pregunta Anna casi derrotada por el agotamiento y por no salir como estaba programado.

-Aún quedan los trolls- responde Kristoff encogiéndose de hombros-. Ellos te extrañan bastante, y me pidieron que un día de estos pasaras de visita otra vez. Supongo que al menos eso podríamos hacer.

-Entonces ya vengo. Buscaré ropa más cómoda para ir a verlos.

Anna se va casi corriendo para cambiarse, dejando a los demás frente a la reina que todavía revisaba una pila enorme de documentos.

-¿Alguno de ustedes quisiera darme una mano?

* * *

 **En otro lugar**

Vientos huracanados azotaban una zona semidesértica que estaba bordeada por el mar y la nieve desde ambos extremos. Por un lado el lugar estaba completamente congelado y desprovisto de toda planta o señal de que allí hubiese una alguna vez, y por el otro lado el mar chocaba bravío contra las enormes e inestables rocas que cortaban su paso.

Justo a mitad de esos dos extremos inhóspitos se encontraba una horrenda y oscura edificación en cuya parte más alta ondeaba una bandera bastante desgastada y raída, cuyos colores y símbolos se habían borrado parcialmente, por lo que no se distinguía con claridad el país al que correspondía. El edificio tenía altos muros que, aunque estaban bastante limpios desde afuera, el tiempo y el oleaje los había castigado de manera inclemente con el paso del tiempo.

El cielo se veía bastante claro y hermoso, haciendo contraste con el paisaje caótico y abandonado vislumbrado por Ryuk, quien acababa de llegar. El shinigami desciende lentamente a tierra y no dejaba de ver el edificio con obvio interés. Era como si hubiera encontrado algo importante, muy importante.

-Bueno, parece que aquí está- dice para sí mismo, aunque no se mueve de su lugar de inmediato-. Luego de ese fracaso con Anna, parece que encontré al humano que necesito para darle el uso que deseo a la Death Note.

Entonces da lentos y pausados pasos rumbo a aquella inestable edificación. En su rostro se dibujo una enorme y macabra sonrisa, seguro de que esa persona era la indicada para su diversión.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Para el siguiente capítulo habrán unas cuantas revelaciones sobre lo ocurrido en esta entrega. Saludos y nos vemos pronto. Nadaoriginal corto.

Hasta otra


	5. En busca de los trolls

**Advertencia:** Me gustaría agradecer encarecidamente a Yosh Guerrero, quien me avisó de un problema que presenté al actualizar y lo corregí de inmediato, por si no pasaron por ahí nuevamente. Ni Death Note ni Frozen me pertenecen, pero eso ya lo saben.

 **En busca de los trolls**

Anna tenía finalmente el tiempo libre que necesitaba para salir con Kristoff, justo lo que venía rogando mentalmente todo el día por tener. Elsa le había dado permiso en agradecimiento por haberla ayudado con su trabajo, y de todas maneras la reina también quería descansar tomando té en su habitación y disfrutando del trinar de las aves en la ventana de su habitación.

Kristoff aprovecha el tiempo que se tomaba Anna para comprar una provisión extra de zanahorias, pues definitivamente no era lo mismo compartir manzanas, así que Olaf tuvo que comerse él solo su cargamento, pero de todas maneras Kristoff y Sven ya habían empezado a comer. Anna baja casi corriendo las escaleras, haciendo que resbalara y Kristoff es quien tiene que atraparla para que no se diera de cara contra el suelo.

-Oye cuidado, Anna. Te podrías golpear si bajas sin ver por dónde vas...

-Lo siento, Kristoff. Es que pensé que estarías impaciente.

-Bah. Ese detalle es lo de menos, igual deberías tener cuidado.

Anna sonríe dulcemente a la advertencia de Kristoff antes de liderar la salida del castillo, en busca de una aventura hacia donde se encontraban los trolls. Elsa llegaría a ver al grupo salir, rumbo a ese viaje que debieron haber iniciado horas atrás, y Anna no se daría cuenta de ello.

* * *

 **En las montañas**

Tomaría apenas una hora llegar a esa área, más allá de los límites del pueblo, pero al llegar el grupo se queda estacionado durante casi dos horas por una tormenta que desde el castillo no había el más mínimo atisbo de haberlo. Incluso Sven estuvo de acuerdo con estar guarecido porque los vientos que soplaban en ese momento eran demasiado para ellos.

-¿Pero cómo es que estamos en medio de esta tormenta si no la vimos venir?- pregunta Anna alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de los ventarrones.

-¡Así es el clima de las montañas!- Kristoff también alza mucho la voz para que Anna lo oyera, aún cuando ambos estaban a apenas centímetros de cara a cara- ¡Estos vientos pueden ser muy traicioneros, y si no vas preparada, entonces quedas atrapada y serás enterrada de forma perenne en la nieve y el hielo!

Olaf permite que su curiosidad lo impulsara a sacar una mano para sentir la nieve arrastrada por aquellos vientos huracanados, y de pronto tuvo que reaccionar para que el viento no se llevara todo su brazo. Sven se acuesta un momento mientras espera a que el clima se calmara un poco. No hacía demasiado frío, la mayor parte era por el viento y la nieve, pero igual Anna estaba agradecida de llevar un buen abrigo.

El sol parecía que se pondría en solo un para de horas más, por lo que el cielo (apenas visible por la polvareda helada) empezaba a teñirse de amarillo canario que se inclinaba a anaranjado cerca de la posición del Sol. Al menos para Anna estar en esa tormenta no fue una total pérdida de tiempo, pues ese espectáculo dudaba mucho que lo pudiera ver en algún otro lado. Kristoff parecía pensar lo mismo a pesar de lo ansioso que se mostraba cada cierto rato a causa de estar atrapados en una grieta a mitad de camino.

-Parece que el mundo estuviera en contra de nuestra salida.

* * *

 **Castillo**

Elsa no estaba en absoluto enterada de la desventura por la que pasaba su hermana menor; en lugar de ello creía que ella y Kristoff lo estaban pasando muy bien en las montañas, camino a aquel encuentro acordado.

Sin embargo, Elsa podía ver que no había nada más para que pudiese matar el tiempo en su habitación, así que mejor intenta buscar algo para pasar el rato. Lo primero que encuentra (aunque lo encuentra en la habitación de sus padres) es una colección de cuentos infantiles que ella en su tiempo utilizó para enseñar a Anna a leer. Elsa no evita soltar varias risas leves cuando recuerda las horas que se dedicaban a intentar unir una sílaba con otra para formar palabras, frases, párrafos, páginas y casi siempre Anna acababa desviando la lección para canturrear que quería hacer un muñeco. Los cuentos no eran largos, de hecho Elsa ya podía leerlos completos ella sola cuando se tuvo que aislar de su hermana, y gracias a esos libros no había perdido la cordura durante su auto-impuesto aislamiento, o creía que gracias a ellos no había enloquecido, el caso era que ese era su único método de entretenimiento cuando aún estaba en edad de más bien seguir saliendo para divertirse y conocer el mundo (o los salones y pasillos de palacio) que la rodeaba.

En medio de ese pequeño dejo de nostalgia, Elsa, al regresar a su habitación y tomar asiento frente a la mesita de noche, abre uno de los libros de cuentos para leer el que fuera su favorito, pero de entre las páginas se cae un trozo de hoja blanca, pulcramente doblado. Creyendo que ahí habría un mensaje dejado por Anna varios años atrás, Elsa toma el papel del suelo y lo abre lentamente con el propósito de leerlo, pero lo que ve más bien la descoloca.

-¿Pero qué es... esto?

No entendía que significaba lo que estaba leyendo. No era Anna, Elsa reconocía su letra en donde fuera, tanto antes como ahora. En su lugar se encontraba más bien su propia caligrafía. Ese movimiento que caracterizaba las letras, los espacios e intervalos, todo era de acuerdo al puño y letra de la misma reina Elsa, tan estilizada que podía ver que ni siquiera se trataba de una nota vieja que hubiese podido hacer de pequeña; la nota que se cayó del libro había sido escrito recientemente.

¿Se trataba de una broma? No lo creía. Era demasiado pesada y de muy mal gusto como para ser algo que pudiera hacer Anna o alguno de los sirvientes en el castillo. No, eso que podía leer debía significar algo más, así que sigue leyendo. La nota continúa intrigando y perturbando a Elsa por partes iguales. No entendía cómo podía ella misma escribir aquellas cosas que no comprendía en absoluto.

-¡Gerda!

La nombrada aparece sin retraso alguno, completamente dispuesta a escuchar las instrucciones de la reina.

-Mande, majestad.

-¿Alguien más aparte de mí o de Anna ha entrado a la habitación de mis padres últimamente?

-No, majestad. Nadie ha entrado allí en bastante tiempo.

A Elsa no se le ocurren más preguntas, por lo que deja ir a Gerda, tratando de argumentar que había visto algo arrugadas las sábanas de la cama de aquella habitación. Una excusa bastante tonta, viniendo de la reina de Arendelle, pero no podía decir que alguien había metido aquella nota tan rara y perturbadora. Sólo podía haber alguien que le diera respuestas, así que busca su capa de viaje. Algo le decía que no estaría mucho tiempo sin ver a Anna.

 **Con Anna, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf**

La tormenta se había alejado de la misma manera en que había alcanzado al grupo, así que los jóvenes aventureros retoman el rumbo al sitio donde se hallaban los trolls.

El paisaje resultante de la tormenta le recordaba mucho a Anna aquella vez que tuvo que precipitarse sola a buscar a Elsa durante el desastre del eterno invierno, cosa que le causaba gracia al mismo tiempo que no. El recorrido se había tornado bastante sencillo, tanto que resultaría aburrido de no ser por las ocurrencias de Olaf por casi todo lo que veía, y es que ese muñeco de nieve era como un niño que se dejaba impresionar por todo cuanto veía. Anna encontraba las ocurrencias de Olaf tan divertidas que casi no se daba cuenta del camino recorrido hasta que empezó a resentir los pies justo cuando ya estaban llegando a la aldea de los trolls.

-¡Hola, he vuelto!- saluda Kristoff con los brazos en alto- ¡Y he traído a Anna conmigo! ¿No les parece genial?

Al cabo de solo unos segundos, lo que parecían ser simples piedras empiezan a rodar reunirse desde todas direcciones, hasta que toman finalmente sus verdaderas formas. Anna se alegraba mucho de encontrarse después de cierto tiempo con aquellas pequeñas y pesadas criaturas, siempre tan alegres y optimistas, aunque un tanto apresuradas para sacar conclusiones.

-¡Mi pequeño Kristoff! Qué bueno que vienes a vernos- la troll que encabezaba el grupo es la primera en hablar- ¡Y trajiste a tu amada! Ya sabíamos nosotros que entre ustedes había algo especial.

Kristoff y Anna ríen con nerviosismo, pues aún no se acostumbraban a llevar esa relación de manera tan abierta, pero al menos no se atrevieron a negar nada de lo que decía aquella troll. Olaf por su parte se dedicaba a correr junto con los trolls más pequeños, cuidando que ninguno le cayera encima para no acabar desfigurándolo. Sven baja su cornamenta para que otros trolls infantes empezaran a jugar con él, y se notaba que lo disfrutaba.

-¿Y qué te ha traido de vuelta a nosotros, querida?

-Es que me había divertido tanto la última vez que nos vimos que quise verlos una vez más- responde con franqueza la princesa mientras tomaba asiento junto con otros trolls que estaban interesados en su relato.

-¡Anna!- suena la voz de Elsa, sorprendiendo a los trolls y los recién llegados.

La reina había llegado en un corcel, se le notaba algo preocupada y el sudor que persistía en su frente (a pesar del frío que hacía) significaba que había estado corriendo antes de montar el caballo.

-¡Elsa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Elsa no responde inmediatamente, primero se apea del caballo y saca las hojas que había sacado del cuento infantil. Anna no entendía qué cosa en el mundo podía hacer que Elsa se saltara su descanso para traer unas cuantas hojas tan lejos del castillo, y más aún siendo ya de noche.

Notando que la llegada de Elsa era por algo de urgencia, llega entonces el jefe troll, el más viejo y sabio de toda aquella particular aldea, abriéndose paso entre los demás para recibir a la reina.

-Majestad, es un honor que venga después de tanto tiempo.

-El placer es todo mío- saluda Elsa con profundo respeto-. Ocurre que han aparecido unos escritos bastante raros que trataban sobre una libreta que causa la muerte a la gente- Elsa acerca los papeles al trolls. Anna y Kristoff tenían curiosidad por saber de qué hablaba la reina-. Por alguna razón me encuentro con esto, que trata sobre algo conocido como Death Note. Supongo que debe tratarse de algún poder o magia oscura, y por esa razón me presento ante usted. Deseo que me dé consejo sobre esto.

-¿Qué significa esto, Elsa?- la reina sólo dedica una breve y apremiante mirada a su hermana.

Los trolls empiezan a cuchichear entre sí. Algunos se notaban inquietos y ansiosos, y otros estaban escandalizados y hasta asustados, cosa que no gusta para nada a Elsa.

-Reina Elsa- dice el jefe de los trolls muy pausadamente y con un hilo de voz-. Me temo que sus sospechas son lamentablemente ciertas. Pero...- Anna y Kristoff empiezan a sentir que aquella preocupación les contagiaba- ¿Cómo es posible que apareciera estos escritos sobre la Death Note?

-No lo sé. Simplemente lo encontré.

-Bueno. Este tipo de cosas no es algo que sepa cualquier humano, de hecho me sorprende que usted haya dado con esto. Esto sólo puede significar que en el palacio de Arendelle hay o hubo alguien que tuvo entre sus manos esa libreta oscura. Es malo, muy malo. Esto solo puede significar peligro...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Habrás más próximamente, por lo pronto les dejo en suspenso :p. Saludos y que tengan buen día, aún me quedan muchas cosas por escribir y editar.

Hasta otra


	6. La death note en Arendelle

**Advertencia:** Por razones de peso mayor tuve que posponer dos días la publicación de este capítulo, pero de que actualizo, actualizo xD. Ahora pasen y lean :)

 **La death note en Arendelle**

Un barullo se forma entre los trolls a causa de la llegada repentina de la reina Elsa. Anna aún no comprendía qué podría haber traído de esa forma tan repentina a su hermana, aunque podía juzgar que algo preocupante estaba pasando con sólo mirar su rostro. Elsa se baja del caballo y camina hasta el troll sabio, tenía algo importante que preguntarle.

-Lamento no haberle visitado en todo este tiempo, pero es que tenía que controlar mis poderes y arreglar mis cosas desde que fui coronada...

-No se preocupe por eso, alteza. Sé que no la debe haber tenido fácil desde que le advertí acerca del crecimiento de sus poderes- sonríe ligeramente el troll más viejo de aquella colonia-. Nosotros siempre hemos dado consejo y hemos mediado en situaciones de gravedad, por lo que es un placer recibirla y saber qué le aqueja.

Elsa sonríe con gratitud, y Anna y Kristoff se acercan detrás de ella para escuchar la charla que estaban por tener. Olaf y Sven no estaban tan pendientes de lo que ocurría, prestaban más atención a los trolls infantiles.

-Verás, es que necesito que me hables sobre una cosa llamada death note, es que encontré unas notas muy inquietantes acerca de esa cosa, y creo que usted me podría aclarar varias dudas.

De pronto el rostro del troll sabio se había desencajado completamente, y a Kristoff le pareció que, por apenas una décima de segundo, éste había palidecido, y eso lo alarma. Kristoff llevaba varios años conociendo y viviendo con los trolls, pero no recordaba que alguno de ellos se asustara de esa manera. Algo andaba mal.

-La death note... la death note... Es imposible...

-¿Entonces sí sabe lo que es eso?- pregunta Elsa tratando de no sonar demasiado apresurada, aunque la verdad era que la curiosidad la mataba.

-La death note... sí sé qué es, pero no esperaba que un humano... aunque tuviera poderes no...

Anna se estaba preguntando seriamente si esa actitud era normal en momentos en que se le consultaba algo extraño, y al voltear a mirar a Kristoff, se da cuenta que no era así.

-La death note es un objeto con un enorme poder, un poder bastante terrible más allá del nuestro o de cualquier otro ser vivo...- Elsa, Anna y Kristoff fruncen el ceño muy extrañados, aún no entendían del todo aquella explicación- La death note es un cuaderno que normalmente es llevado por los dioses de la muerte, de hecho es muy mal visto por la mayoría de éstos que una death note sea portada por alguien que no sea ellos- el troll toma asiento junto con varios otros antes de continuar-. Pero aún así, a lo largo de la historia, han habido algunos dioses de la muerte que, ya sea accidental o intencionalmente, han dejado caer una death note en el mundo humano.

-¿Para qué sirve realmente una death note?- pregunta Anna con apremio, ya la curiosidad podía más que ella.

-Las death note son los materiales con que los dioses de la muerte hacen parte en el equilibrio de la vida y la muerte. Al anotar el nombre de una persona en las páginas de una libreta de esas, y siguiendo una serie de reglas complejas para especificar a la persona y las condiciones, el dueño de tal nombre tiene marcado su destino, y cuando la libreta vea el momento indicado para hacerlo, éste muere.

-¿O sea que para eso sirve la tal death note, para matar?- pregunta Kristoff bastante desencajado.

-Básicamente así es- asiente el troll sabio sin cambiar su gesto preocupado-, pero los efectos que ocasionan su uso dependen de cómo lo utilice el dios de la muerte o el humano que lo porte. Los dioses de la muerte usualmente lo utilizan para mantener el equilibrio natural de este mundo, aunque muchos lo ven simplemente como una manera de hacer suya la vida residual de los humanos. La mayoría de los dioses de la muerte ni siquiera saben lo que realmente significa la muerte ni la importancia que ésta tiene tanto para nuestro mundo como para el de ellos. Los humanos en cambio son mucho más peligrosos al tener la death note, pues su poder los tienta, los hace sentir poderosos y con la capacidad de controlar la vida de los demás, y el peligro es mayor cuando el humano en cuestión usa la death note por venganza o por "hacer justicia", e incluso a quienes lo usan simplemente para acabar con personas al azar, sin importar si existe justicia o razón para hacerlo.

-¿Pero cómo es que aparecieron entre unos cuentos infantiles pistas sobre la existencia de esa cosa?- pregunta Elsa nuevamente.

-No lo sé, ni siquiera yo sé todo lo que rodean la death note, pero sí sé que no sería la primera vez que algo así llega a Arendelle- los tres humanos se muestran aterrados al pensar en un cuaderno con el poder de matar pululando en las manos de alguien malvado en el reino-. En el pasado, la death note ha caído en manos de muchas personas en el reino, aunque hasta ahora ninguno de sus poseedores ha sido tan terrible como podría haber sido, aunque sé que existen nefastas consecuencias para el usuario por el solo hecho de escribir el nombre de alguien en las páginas de ese cuaderno, pero no puedo decirle cuáles son esas consecuencias, porque los trolls tememos a la death note y nunca se nos ocurriría tocarlo.

-¿Ded not? ¿Qué es eso?- interviene Olaf, interesado en la charla que daba el troll sabio.

-Es death note, Olaf- corrige Anna más preocupada que divertida.

-En cualquier caso, deben saber eso. La death note es un objeto generalmente prohibido en nuestro mundo. Su existencia en las manos equivocadas representaría un peligro terrible...

-Precisamente por eso he venido hasta acá...

Los trolls se asustan mucho al ver que había aparecido de la nada Rem. El shinigami yacía volando sobre las cabezas de Elsa, Anna y Kristoff, quienes no podían verle aunque lo intentasen. Rem aterriza lentamente justo al lado de los tres humanos, pero éstos ni se inmutan, y Olaf tampoco se había dado cuenta de nada.

-¡Oh, no!- el troll sabio se levanta bruscamente y retrocede, al igual que los demás de su especie, incluyendo a los niños- Se supone que ustedes no pueden entrar al mundo humano... Eso va contra las reglas de su mundo.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Con quién está hablando?- se extraña Anna al ver los gestos de todos los trolls.

-Las reglas de mi mundo establecen que sí podemos descender al mundo humano si buscamos a un humano en específico para matar o para entregarle la death note, aunque para ello contamos con un tiempo limitado- responde Rem como si Anna no hubiera interrumpido-. Y precisamente para ello he venido a este lugar, quiero entregarle a Anna una death note para que haga algo que es necesario...

-¿Pero porqué? Ustedes fácilmente pueden hacerlo- Anna, Elsa y Kristoff se estaban preocupando bastante por el viejo troll.

-Ryuk ha perdido el juicio y se ha desviado del camino que debemos seguir los shinigami. Quiere hacer que un humano use la death note para que mate para divertirlo, y no puedo permitir que aquella death note sea usada de esa manera tan egoísta e innecesaria, por eso le daré también una death note a Anna, pues ya ella ha conocido a Ryuk.

Antes de que el troll sabio pudiera replicar, Rem hace aparecer una libreta de color negro justo frente a los pies de Anna. Elsa y Kristoff, al igual que Anna, se dan cuenta de que aquella cosa había llegado de ninguna parte, y a juzgar por el rostro de los trolls, se debía tratar de algo tenebroso. Sin embargo Anna se agacha para tomarlo, el troll quería advertirle que no lo hiciera, pero se atrevió, y entonces los dedos de la princesa tocan la cubierta de la death note.

Fue solo un instante, pero para Anna era como si toda su vida hubiera transcurrido... o quizás exageraba en esa apreciación, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que estaba repentinamente recuperando todos los recuerdos que habían sido borrados por Ryuk. Cuando salvó aquella death note de caer en el mar... cuando se detuvo un momento a leer la primera página de las reglas de uso de la death note... cuando fue corriendo a Elsa porque necesitaba su ayuda... Ryuk...

Sus dedos rompieron el contacto con la cubierta de la death note, y la princesa cae sentada al no ser capaz de reaccionar a su propio retroceso. Elsa y Kristoff corren hacia Anna para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella tarda un poco para darse cuenta de que la estaban ayudando.

-¿Qué significa esto? Se supone que Ryuk había borrado mis recuerdos...

-¿De qué estás hablando, Anna?- pregunta Elsa.

-Hermana, acabo de recuperar la memoria sobre la death note, y también recuerdo que tú también tocaste esa cosa porque me había asustado y recurrí a ti para deshacerme de la death note.

Elsa esta vez no dice nada. No es que entendiera nada de lo que dijera su hermana menor, pero sabía que algo ocurría para que Anna le dijese aquellas cosas de pronto. Kristoff espera a que Anna dijera algo más, creyendo que así podría tener más sentido aquella rara reacción.

-Princesa Anna- interviene una vez más el troll sabio- ¿qué quiere decir con que recuperó sus recuerdos? No me diga que usted ya había tenido en sus manos aquel objeto tan siniestro.

-Sí. Me avergüenza confesarlo, pero fui yo la responsable de que estuviéramos hablando sobre ese objeto en vez de sencillamente pasarlo bien- confiesa Anna bajando lentamente la cabeza-. No sabía lo que era, lo tomé y lo había escondido en mi habitación, y así fue como conocí a un dios de la muerte llamado Ryuk...

-Esa es exactamente la razón por la que te elegí a ti para que me ayudes a detenerlo, Anna- interrumpe Rem, ahora visible para la princesa-. Ryuk ha vuelto al mundo humano con el propósito de elegir a una nueva persona que use la death note. Tú ya has conocido a Ryuk, y sabes que a él lo que le importa es que se le divierta con el uso de la death note, así que es posible que haya encontrado a alguien que vaya a hacer lo que él quiere- Anna quería opinar, pero Rem simplemente continúa-. Entre nosotros los shinigamis hay restricciones acerca del uso de la death note por parte de los humanos, así que eso podría ser una posibilidad de que tengas tiempo de detener a Ryuk y al humano elegido, pero si Ryuk le habla acerca de la obtención de los ojos de shinigami, entonces el problema sería mucho mayor de lo que yo imagino.

-¿Ojos de shinigami? ¿A qué te refieres con los ojos de shinigami?

* * *

 **Con Ryuk**

Gritos se oyen a lo largo de aquella torre en la que había entrado Ryuk. Un soldado cae fulminado por un ataque al corazón ante los pies de un hombre bastante delgado y viejo, con un frondoso bigote blanco y con una enorme calva, el cual avanzo unos cuantos pasos sobre ese y algunos otros cadáveres que se encontraban en aquella prisión.

-Es genial este poder que me acabas de dar, Ryuk. Sencillamente genial.

-¿Tienes algo en mente para darle uso a tu death note?- pregunta Ryuk saliendo de la sombra de una celda, la misma en la que estaba aquel hombre viejo apenas unos minutos atrás.

-Pues te digo que sí, ya tengo en mente a alguien con quien quisiera poner a prueba el poder de la libreta, pero antes me gustaría calentar un poco.

Ryuk ríe con maldad mientras el personaje que había elegido se dirigía a paso ligero hacia la salida de la torre. El sol no daba contra el pedregoso terreno porque estaba muy nublado, pero el menudo hombre sentía que nunca había estado con un calor más agradable. Abre bastante sus ojos, los cuales despedían un destello rojo bastante tenebroso.

-Tan solo espera un poco, reina Elsa. Yo, el duque de Weselton, le haré una visita de cortesía por todo lo ocurrido aquella vez.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y hasta aquí lo dejo hasta después de Semana Santa, y mientras tanto pueden dejar sus opiniones al respecto, que así tengo tiempo para tomar en cuenta opiniones. Ahora me retiro, shavots. Tengan mucho cuidado al ir a la playa y disfruten sanamente de esta semana :)

Hasta otra


	7. La otra death note

**Advertencia:** ¿Cómo están, lectores de Fanfiction? Yo bien, si a alguien le interesa :p

 **La otra death note**

Nuevamente en el palacio, y luego de intentar calmar a los aterrados trolls que no dejaban de mirar a Rem, Anna sentía que nuevamente estaba cayendo en una terrible pesadilla, con la diferencia que esta vez sí era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, o al menos estaba mejor instruida que cuando conoció a Ryuk.

Rem era bastante diferente de Ryuk, o por lo menos lo era del Ryuk que había conocido: Rem carecía completamente del sadismo del otro shinigami, era mucho más de tratar y no esperaba que Anna usara su nueva death note para matar por diversión, aunque ciertamente Rem tenía una forma de ver a la gente bastante crítica. Anna podía ver que Rem era un shinigami con un sentido moral fuerte, pero no por ello quería precipitarse porque no quería llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

Apenas había pasado un día desde que conoció a Rem, pero la cantidad de cosas que le había contado daba (según ella) como para equiparar muchos años de experiencia. Aún no se había atrevido a permitir que Kristoff y Elsa tocaran la death note, en lugar de eso les había pedido que confiaran en ella mientras seguía investigando más sobre Ryuk y la amenaza que representaba la death note para Arendelle una vez que Ryuk encontrase al humano que buscaba.

-Entonces Ryuk aún continúa con su búsqueda, ¿verdad?

-Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, Anna- responde Rem secamente-. Ryuk había bajado él mismo al mundo humano para intentar que alguien tome posesión de la death note, y tú misma has podido leer que los shinigami sólo podemos hacer eso si tenemos un humano en específico para darle la death note, y para eso hay un tiempo, así que veo muy probable que haya encontrado a aquel humano que tanto le interesa que use la death note.

Anna resopla algo preocupada. Si realmente Ryuk había seleccionado a alguien para que le divierta como desea, eso significa que ese alguien no podía traer consigo nada bueno, sin importar que esté en Arendelle o en algún otro lugar. Rem simplemente continuaba con la vista fija en Anna, al parecer sin importarle que Anna tuviera o no algo que decir, y no parecía haber nada que le distrajese .

En lo que respecta a Anna, la peor parte de haber conocido a Rem era que por lo pronto no podía acordar nuevas salidas con Elsa y sus amigos, eso tenía que esperar hasta que pudiera resolver el caso concerniente a Ryuk.

-Es raro- suspira nuevamente Anna con la vista fija en su taza de chocolate vacía-. Hasta ahora siempre han sido los demás quienes me han sacado de los problemas y me han salvado de los peligros, por lo que me sienta muy peculiar que ahora debo ser yo quien debo salvar Arendelle de la amenaza que posiblemente se cierna sobre nosotros, aunque no me anima para nada saber que si uso la death note me estaría condenando a jamás ir al cielo ni al infierno.

Hay más de una forma de detener a alguien que posee una death note, Anna, y no todas esas formas necesitan que uses la death note para matar- corrige Rem sin cambiar su tono de voz-. Sin embargo, la manera que elegirás para detener ese peligro depende únicamente de ti, después de todo eres la dueña de la death note, y yo estoy aquí para protegerte y ayudarte.

-¿Estás seguro, o segura, o... bueno, de verdad crees que ayudarme será lo correcto?- Anna balbuceaba porque no era capaz de determinar si Rem era hombre o mujer (y francamente no la culpo :p)- Según tu propia explicación, los shinigamis evitan y repudian el uso de las death note para salvar a otras personas, porque esa es la manera que existe para que ustedes mueran.

-La mayoría de los shinigamis ignoran por completo la consecuencia de matar a un humano para salvar a otro, simplemente creen que es algo repudiable y que denigra al shinigami que se atreva a hacerlo- Rem parecía que no le importaba el riesgo que corría por sus acciones-. Además, la razón por la que deseo que uses la death note es para guiarme al humano que Ryuk ha elegido, porque el dueño de una death note no puede ser víctima de otros humanos, sólo un shinigami puede hacer eso, aunque ustedes los humanos pueden contar con el recurso de forzarlo a abandonar la death note, robársela o convencerlo de que se arrepienta. Lo malo de esos métodos es que eso no será suficiente para negar las consecuencias del uso de la death note, ni tampoco le hará recuperar la vida renunciada por aceptar los ojos de un shinigami.

Anna empezaba a sentir pena por quien fuera que haya recibido a bendición (o mejor maldición) de Ryuk, le dolía pensar que una persona se condenara a sí misma a perder los favores o castigos más allá de la vida matando a otras personas a cambio de simplemente divertir a ese shinigami maligno. Era repudiable que algo así pasara, pero ya sabía que eso no lo podía evitar. Elsa y Kristoff todavía no lo habían visto, pero en cierto modo Anna había madurado bastante en menos de veinticuatro horas, era importante que lo hiciera porque de eso dependía el futuro de Arendelle.

* * *

 **Comedor del palacio**

Había llegado la hora de la cena y Anna había llegado muy justa a tiempo por su aprendizaje sobre lo concerniente a la death note. Elsa nuevamente se había sentado a la cabecera y espera un tanto divertida la llegada de su hermana. Era como si hubiera pasado nada, como si los acontecimientos desde que encontrara aquellas cosas escritas por ella misma sobre la death note hubieran sido un sueño o una broma pesada. Anna toma asiento luego de pedir disculpas por su tardanza, y entonces ambas empiezan a comer tranquilamente. Estaba de más decir que Elsa quería saber de qué hablaba Anna con aquel shinigami de nombre Rem, pues a pesar de todo quería ayudar a su hermana a superar esa dificultad que había anunciado el troll sabio.

-Anna...- dijo en cuanto ambas hermanas terminaron con la comida- Espero que tomes en cuenta que ahora más que nunca tenemos que ser más unidas como hermanas, pues del mismo modo que querías ayudarme cuando había perdido el control de mis poderes, ahora quiero ser de utilidad para que puedas vencer ese peligro que me dijiste ayer.

-Gracias, Elsa. Realmente aprecio tu ayuda- dice Anna con toda la amabilidad y afecto que podía demostrar a su hermana-. Todavía hay cosas que necesito que Rem me explique para saber cómo detener a Ryuk en cuanto aparezca, pero te aseguro que he aprendido muchas cosas, y estoy segura que contigo y con Kristoff podremos solucionar este y cualquier otro problema que podamos tener.

A Elsa le hacía sentir bastante gratitud que Anna pudiera confiar en ella en ese momento. No podía dejar que su hermana menor estuviera sola, aunque ella misma no pudiera todavía tocar la death note, y mucho menos entablar contacto algo con Rem o algún otro shinigami. El postre estuvo acompañado de una animada charla para dejar a un lado el angustiante caso de la death note, y Anna no podía dejar de reír de la ridícula forma en que Elsa parodiaba a los comerciantes y nobles que habían concertado un encuentro con ella aquel día, era realmente refrescante ese momento.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

-Y entonces tienes que detener a un malvado bastante peligroso, ¿verdad?- ahora era el turno de Olaf de querer saber qué haría Anna.

-Aún no estoy muy segura de cómo podría hacerlo, pero sé que si uso la death note, podría identificar a quien sea que tenga el otro porque le estaría haciendo compañía otro dios de la muerte, y como no aparece aún, supongo que por ahora no hay problema.

-Pero aún así no has tenido mucho tiempo para estar con tus amigos- Olaf expresa su preocupación, aunque sonaba más dando ánimos que preocupado-. Espero que pronto hables con Krsitoff al igual que hablaste con Elsa, entre los dos te ayudarán mucho más que si lo hiciera uno solo.

-Gracias, Olaf. Eres un gran amigo.

Acto seguido, Anna abraza cariñosamente a Olaf, y este le devuelve el abrazo para demostrarle la sinceridad de su apoyo. El camino se veía largo y muy difícil de recorrer, y eso que todavía no habían empezado a recorrerlo.

* * *

 **Habitación de Anna**

Rem se había quedado dentro de aquella habitación por petición de la princesa. Había comprendido que Anna necesitaba afrontar sola el tener que hablar con su hermana y amigos sobre lo que ambos habían charlado desde que llegaron al palacio. La vista del shinigami estaba fija en el balcón, y es que estaba pensando en Ryuk y lo que estaría intentando hacer allá afuera. Sabía que no había regresado al mundo shinigami, y es que alguna razón sabía lo que éste pensaba, y sabía mejor que nadie que no se detendría hasta conseguir a un humano lo bastante retorcido o manipulable como para impulsarle a usar la death note. El día pasaba por aquella ventana, y Rem ni se inmutaba, esperaba con absoluta calma a que Anna regresara y le dijera qué tal le había ido, aunque estaba seguro que lograría la comprensión y el apoyo de todos. Rem mismo estaba dispuesto a darle su apoyo a Anna, había tomado su decisión y se lo había dicho, y sin importar lo que pasara, seguiría adelante y no temería a su propia desaparición con tal de detener a Ryuk y salvar a Anna en cuanto el encuentro se diese.

-Lamento mucho tener que usarla para deterlo, pero es la única manera...

Nadie podía oír a Rem, pero igual decía todo aquello.

* * *

 **Despacho de la reina**

Elsa estaba en su tediosa rutina de revisar tratados con países vecinos. El calvario que representaba revisar tantos papeles ya la estaba haciendo acostumbrarse a ello, y eso sólo la asusta, pues llega a creer que estaba perdiendo completamente la sensibilidad y el "toque divertido", como posiblemente dirían Anna y Olaf. La taza de café llevaba casi media hora vacía, y Elsa lamentaba profundamente que nadie viniera al menos para servirle más. En ese momento llega Gerda, para buena suerte de Elsa.

-Majestad, acaba de llegar un mensajero proveniente de Weselton ¿Desea que le reciba?

-Si no es mucho pedir, gracias- responde Elsa, agradecida de tener una excusa para levantar la vista de la montaña de documentos que estaba leyendo-. Y por cierto, me gustaría que me llenaran la taza otra vez, si le es posible.

-Será un placer- Gerda toma la taza y se retira de allí con paso grácil y ligero.

Elsa suspira largamente y espera a que llegara el mensajero, o que llegara Gerda con su café, bueno, a quien llegara primero. La espera no dura más que un par de minutos, y entonces llega Gerda con la bendita taza. Recibe su café con un modesto gracias y retoma el trabajo durante un rato más, cuando llega el mensajero.

-Buenas tardes, majestad- el mensajero dedica una pronunciada reverencia que Elsa llegó a pensar que se podría caer-. He venido con un mensaje muy importante del ducado de Weselton.

-Imaginaba que lo harías, pero me gustaría escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

-Mi queridísima reina, el nuevo duque de Weselton está muerto.

Elsa siente esa noticia como si su cuerpo fuese atravesado por una especie de puño gélido y etéreo ¿El nuevo duque de Weselton, muerto? ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Se trataba de alguna broma? Si lo era, entonce ella misma lo mataría ella misma enterrándolo bajo medio kilómetro de hielo.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Fue algo completamente extraño, mi señora- responde el mensajero con algo de nerviosismo en la voz-. Dicen que el duque se encontraba a mitad de la plaza central de Weselton cuando repentinamente se ahorcó enfrente de todo el pueblo. Aquello ha sido un auténtico escándalo, y todavía no hay nada que permita a los nobles explicar lo que ocurrió.

Esa explicación no hizo sino contrariar todavía más a la reina ¿El nuevo duque se ahorcó a mitad de una plaza enfrente de todo el mundo? Era algo impensable, inverosímil, imposible. Entonces le llegó a la mente la death note y las pocas cosas que había podido averiguar ella misma y lo que le había dicho Anna. La death note no sólo podía sentenciar a las personas y las mataba, sino que permite manipular el momento y la forma de morir ¿Acaso eso fue lo que pasó?

-Muchas gracias por mandarme este aviso tan importante, mensajero- dice Elsa apenas recobra la compostura-. Muy pronto mandaré un mensaje a Weselton, pero por ahora puedes descansar.

El mensajero vuelve a hacer una reverencia exageradamente pronunciada y se va rápidamente del despacho.

Elsa deja todos sus papeles, y por primera vez desde que es coronada eso no le causaba ninguna alegría, y es que la razón para dejar el trabajo resulta muy grave como para permitirse alegrías. Muy posiblemente la death note había sido localizada, pero necesitaba hablar primero con Anna.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Les gusta lo que les presenté? Con esto les cierro el capi, y les saludo una vez más :D

Hasta otra


	8. Las hermanas brujas

**Advertencia:** Un saludo nuevamente ¿cómo están el día? Yo por lo menos estoy bien, y gracias a ello les tengo este nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

 **Las hermanas brujas**

La reina Elsa no tenía forma de averiguar cómo, pero en cuestión de horas la noticia de la muerte del nuevo duque de Weselton se había extendido cual pólvora por todo Arendelle. Especulaciones varias nacían cada segundo, buscando alguna lógica para que un noble recién nombrado de pronto tuviera la idea de ahorcarse en público; algunas personas decían que lo habían forzado, otros creían que en Weselton había una secta oscura que se dedicaba a la práctica de la brujería, otros incluso pensaban que el nuevo duque sufrió un colapso psicológico por la infidelidad de su esposa o quizá había sido por alguna otra noticia que lo impactara. Como bien se puede ver, todas y cada una de las historias que circulaban por las calles de Arendelle eran simplemente eso: historias, cada cual más extrema, osada y alocada que la anterior.

Era de suponerse que dicho suicidio representaría un duro golpe moral a Weselton, eso Elsa no lo ponía en duda, y justo cuando estaba dispuesta a restablecer una cordial relación comercial con aquel lugar, después del incidente del invierno eterno en el que el anterior duque había tomado la decisión arbitraria de asesinarla por considerarla una amenaza.

Anna tenía que saber lo que había pasado. Elsa deseaba saber más sobre la death note, pues ella pensaba que eso tenía algún tipo de conexión con aquel acontecimiento, no había otra explicación. Luego de escribir un mensaje con carácter urgente, Elsa llama a un mensajero del reino y le ordena llevarlo a Weselton mientras ella atendía unos asuntos muy importantes.

* * *

 **Habitación de Anna**

-Anna, tenemos que hablar.

Anna se sorprende por la repentina llegada de su hermana. En ese momento sólo leía nuevamente las reglas para comprender más a fondo el uso de la Death Note, así que en ese momento no esperaba la visita de nadie en su alcoba.

-¿Ocurre algo? Te noto un poco agitada, Elsa.

-Me llegó una noticia algo extraña, y quizá podrías decirme si esto tiene que ver con la dichosa death note- tanto Elsa como Rem estaban pendientes de lo que dijera la reina, aunque esta sólo pudiera ver a Anna-. Un mensajero que vino hace poco de Weselton me dijo que el nuevo duque de allá se ahorcó a mitad de una plaza, ante un montón de gente ¿Tú crees que eso tenga algo que ver?

Anna voltea a ver a Rem, en espera de una respuesta, aunque aquello era más que obvio.

-Eso es casi sin duda obra de Ryuk- dice Rem sin dudarlo-. La death note no sólo controla el hecho de morir, sino que también determina la hora, el lugar, la causa y la forma de muerte, por lo que tengo la certeza de que Ryuk ya ha elegido al humano que llevará la death note, y además de eso ya le ha enseñado cómo utilizarla. Sin embargo, eso nada nos dice sobre el paradero del humano en cuestión, ni tampoco nos dice quién podría ser.

Anna asiente ligeramente y de inmediato le explica sus sospechas a Elsa. Ya ambas habían confirmado que ya se había empezado a mover aquella persona a la que debían detener.

* * *

 **Afueras de Arendelle**

Olaf estaba escondido en un oscuro callejón, escuchando con atención los rumores que corrían acerca del suicidio del nuevo duque de Weselton. El muñeco de nieve estaba bastante impresionado por aquello, pues era la primera vez que oía hablar de alguien que se quitara la vida, y más aún que lo hiciera de esa manera que llamara a tal escándalo. No sabía nada sobre lo que pasaba, pero había entendido de parte de Anna que se esperaba que cosas extrañas ocurriesen y que éstas tenían que ver sobre una _det nout_ o algo así que alguien tenía por allí y que podría ocasionar tragedias, así que pensó que lo mejor sería dirigirse al castillo y ver lo que ocurría, cuando se tiene que apartar para evitar ser atropellado por una oleada de personas que empiezan a correr hasta un punto en específico.

No era normal que este tipo de actitud colectiva se diera en Arendelle a no ser que fuese por algo que tuviera que ver con la reina Elsa, o al menos desde que había sido coronada. Olaf sentía curiosidad, quería saber lo que pasaba, miraba a las personas dirigirse a una plaza que se encontraba aún más fuera del pueblo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿De verdad?

-No me lo puedo creer...

-¡Yo digo que no deberíamos reanudar esas relaciones comerciales!

-Alguien debió hechizarlos...

Todas aquellas cosas no parecían guardar sentido alguno, pero Olaf de alguna manera sabía que algo querían decir esas personas, y a medida que los sigue ve a un hombre que se sube a una rama baja en un árbol que se ubicaba en el centro de aquella plaza. Aquel hombre parecía un poco raro, de hecho no le daba muy buena espina a Olaf, y encima podía comprobar que nunca lo había visto antes, pero igual quería saber qué diría.

-¡Pueblo de Arendelle, como ya sabemos, uno una muerte trágica en Weselton! Me refiero al suicidio del que fue recientemente nombrado como duque de Weselton. Eso me trae recuerdos sobre cierta tragedia que ocurrió aquí, una en la que casi morimos todos- se escuchan cuchicheos, y Olaf permanece escondido mientras sigue oyendo-. Recuerdo muy bien aquella horrible tragedia, al igual que ustedes casi muero de frío en el invierno eterno. A raíz de todas esas cosas he desarrollado una enorme desconfianza en la realeza que en estos momentos se encuentra en el castillo, a salvo de todo mal, burlándose de nuestro miedo- el escándalo se hace mucho mayor, todavía no había nadie que descubriera a dónde quería llegar ese sujeto-. Tenemos a la reina Elsa, una bruja que es capaz de crear hielo y nieve, y por lo tanto posee el poder de acabar con el reino si así lo desea, y de esa manera nos oprime; y también tenemos a la princesa Anna, una jovencita que hasta ahora hemos ignorado si posee algún poder mágico al igual que su hermana- Olaf empieza a temer que aquel hombre pudiera representar un verdadero peligro. Eso no le estaba gustando nada-. A lo quiero llegar es que creo que ella finalmente ha sacado a la luz su brujería, y la usó para hacer que el nuevo duque de Weselton se suicidara en público ¡La familia real está conformada por brujos y practicantes de ritos oscuros! ¡La princesa Anna y la reina Elsa aprovecharon el reinicio de las negociaciones con Weselton para poner en práctica su nueva brujería! Y cuidado si no les ha dado todavía por experimentar con nosotros o nuestras familias.

Eso había sido demasiado para Olaf. Un difamador estaba culpando a Anna de algo que definitivamente no había hecho. La mayoría de los que presenciaron esa declaración no le creyeron ni una palabra, pero la semilla de la incordia y la duda había sido sembrada en unos cuantos pueblerinos que fueron los que no quisieron irse de inmediato. Olaf pudo ver que sólo se habían quedado mas o menos diez personas, haciendo preguntas y queriendo saber más sobre lo que aquel sujeto pensaba acerca de su señalamiento de que Elsa y Anna eran brujas que habían instaurado una tiranía en Arendelle. No había tiempo para estar más allí, Olaf se va con sigilo de allí, Elsa tenía que prepararse para evitar que la tensión hiciera estragos.

* * *

 **Habitación de Anna**

-¿Pero qué razón habría para que alguien tuviera como primera víctima al nuevo duque de Weselton?

-No lo sé, Anna- Elsa hacía hasta lo imposible, pensando en alguien que pudiera ser calificado de sospechoso, pero no tenía a nadie en mente-. Realmente me da mucha pena el pueblo de Weselton, supongo que deben estar asustados y muy consternados, y por esa razón quisiera ayudarlos de alguna manera. Ha sido una gran tragedia ¿Porqué justo cuando reiniciamos nuestros acuerdos? ¿Porqué de esa manera? Supongo que debe ser una advertencia, o como mínimo una prueba macabra sobre lo que podría hacer ese cuaderno tan oscuro.

Por un momento Elsa dedica una mirada fría a la death note de Anna, un escalofrío recorre su espalda al imaginarse que su hermana podría haber sido quien estuviera propiciando muertes así de extrañas y tenebrosas. No podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo, y asimismo sabía que Anna también temía por lo que les esperaba, y entonces veía, una vez más, lo mucho que había tenido que crecer su hermana para haber llegado a este punto. Antes había arriesgado todo para salvarla de su propio poder y miedo, y ahora había aceptado aquella aventura tan peligrosa. Le preocupaba y temía por ella, pero no podía estar más orgullosa de ser su hermana.

-Elsa, ¿qué opinas?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sobre que esté haciendo esto. No puedo negar que tengo miedo, pero sé que ustedes están conmigo, por eso he llegado hasta aquí y he aceptado hacer esto, pero aún tengo dudas, pues no sé porqué precisamente yo tengo que hacer esto.

-No creo que deba haber una razón para que seas tú, Anna- Elsa mira fijamente a su hermana y le pasa una mano por el cabello-. Son cosas que pasan, se podría decir que fue un accidente que estés en medio de este problema, pero has sido muy valiente en aceptar el reto. Créeme que nuestros padres estarían muy orgullosos por tu decisión, y en cuanto esta tensión sobre la death note termine, podremos seguir adelante como si nada.

Rem sólo se quedaba mirando a las hermanas, en el fondo pensaba que aún faltaba mucho para que Anna mostrara lo que realmente vale, en cuanto aparezca Ryuk y aquella persona que tenía la otra death note. Por ahora sólo podían esperar nuevos indicios para confirmar la movida de Ryuk.

-Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer, pero sabes que puedes verme cada vez que me necesites- Elsa abre la puerta de la habitación y sale lentamente-. Confío en ti, y confío en que llegará el momento en que no estaremos hablando más de esto. Mejor descansa.

* * *

 **Weselton**

Ryuk comía varias manzanas mientras veía al anterior duque revisando la calle desde un oscuro rincón. Sonríe al verlo tomar una pluma para escribir un nombre. Era una nueva ocasión para poner a prueba la creatividad de los humanos a la hora de determinar una muerte.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Ya lo vas a ver, Ryuk, pero esto sólo es un abre boca, porque mañana mismo empiezo el viaje a Arendelle.

-¿Eh?- Ryuk se muestra cada vez más inquieto y curioso- ¿A quién quieres matar especialmente para ir allá?

-Ya lo verás, Ryuk. Ya lo vas a ver. Y por si acaso, le dije a uno de mis antiguos y leales guardias que limpiara el camino para mí. Nada me daría más placer que ver a aquella persona caer ante mis pies, ver cómo mi venganza es completada.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido lo hecho hasta ahora? ¿Alguna observación? Sé que fue raro lo de la plaza a la que fue Olaf, pero ya verán cómo va lo demás. Por ahora me retiro y les dejo con el suspenso sobre lo que siga.

Hasta otra


	9. La llegada

**Advertencia:** Es la hora en que debo actualizar, y yo, como buen cumplidor que soy (xD), pues cumplo y fin del asunto :)

 **La llegada**

Habían pasado algunas horas, y Elsa nuevamente estaba completamente agobiada en sus deberes, los cuales parecía que nunca iban a terminar. El día rápidamente se había tornado bastante frío, aunque no había ningún indicio de que fuera a nevar pronto, pero eso a Elsa la tenía completamente sin cuidado, cuando llega Olaf sin tocar a la puerta, respirando agitadamente y con el miedo en su rostro.

-¡Elsa, esto es... terrible!- Olaf jadeaba sin control alguno- ¡Tenemos que... estar listos... pa... para la...!

-Espera, Olaf- la reina se levanta con apuro y pone sus manos en los hombros del muñeco-. Cálmate. Respira. Ahora dime qué te ocurrió que vienes corriendo así.

-Lo que pasa es que hay personas que están hablando y planeando cosas a tu espalda- comienza Olaf con el mieda aún más enquistado en su voz-. Alguien en las afueras del reino quiere atacarte a ti y a Anna porque dice que ustedes son brujas y que fueron quienes mataron al duque de Weselton...

-¿Quéee? Eso no puede ser posible- Olaf asiente para convencer a Elsa-. Esto no puede estar pasando ¿Pero quién podría tener esa idea tan descabellada?

-No lo sé, pero se quieren basar en tu magia sobre el hielo para suponer que Anna también sabe hacer magia y que la utilizan para mantener a Arendelle bajo su control.

-¿Esa es la razón?- Elsa se pone a dar vueltas por la habitación, teniendo una enorme preocupación e iba tan rápido que casi corría en círculos- ¿Todo porque perdí el control en el invierno eterno? ¿Suponen que lo hice a propósito?

-Así es, Elsa. Esa persona que decía esas cosas estaba asustando a muchas personas, aunque la mayoría no le creyeron y se fueron, pero aún así...

Elsa se toma un momento para respirar hondo y mantenerse bajo control. Lo que estaba diciendo Olaf no podía tener sentido, era una verdadera locura que desde el interior del reino hubiera alguien planificando su derrocamiento, pero tenía que estar segura de que fuera una confusión de parte de Olaf. Ya tenía bastante con su trabajo como reina y su constante atención hacia Anna por el asunto de la death note, no podía tener tan mala suerte como para también lidiar contra esa clase de difamadores.

-¿En dónde dices que viste a esa persona que llamaba a la gente para perseguirnos a Anna y a mí?

-En las afueras de Arendelle hay un plaza en donde aquella persona hizo ese llamado, acusándolas de usar brujería para mantener un régimen de terror en el reino. Debes estar atenta, Elsa, y también debe estarlo Anna.

-Comprendo, en cualquier caso llamaré a lo guardias para que eleven la seguridad, y también voy a tener que vigilar a Anna. Si todo es verdad, y hay alguien ahí afuera haciendo todo eso, entonces Anna correría peligro si sale.

Olaf asiente un poco preocupado y deja a Elsa sola en su oficina. Hasta el momento todo se había resumido en una calma bastante tensa, pero sabía que pronto, con o sin death note, empezarían los verdaderos problemas. Aún había que esperar, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Aquella persona que había hecho el anuncio en las afueras de Arendelle se encontraba en los muelles del reino, esperando con la vista fija en los barcos que iban y venían, ya sean repletos de pasajeros y tripulación o de mercancías varias, pero su verdadero interés no estaban en los barcos realmente. Él estaba esperando por la llegada de una persona en específico, y esa persona se asoma por la proa de un barco pequeño que estaba a punto de atracar cerca. El anterior duque de Weselton bajaba con paso ostentoso y rostro de darse mucha importancia, y el sujeto que estaba esperando se pone de rodillas ante el ex-duque.

-Duque de Weselton- dice con veneración, y el referido se detiene justo delante-, he sabido de su escape de prisión, y la noticia de la muerte del nuevo duque representó la señal que necesitaba para saber que su regreso estaba cerca, y desde entonces he hecho lo necesario para abrirle paso en el reino.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué acciones tomaste al respecto?

-He diseminado rumores sobre la culpabilidad de la reina y la princesa ante la muerte del nuevo duque, y le aseguro que he logrado hacerme con unos cuantos ingenuos que creen que lo que dije es verdad...

-Pero supongo que no habrás conseguido muchos adeptos- interrumpe el anterior duque dando la impresión de meditar con cuidado sus palabras-. El pueblo de Arendelle es estúpido, y bastó que la reina Elsa usara sus poderes para detener el invierno eterno y se pusiera a crear pistas de patinaje para que los pueblerinos se convencieran de que ella no es una amenaza. Pero yo conozco la verdad. Sé que ella es un fenómeno, una bruja cuyos poderes casi nos destruyen a todos durante ese incidente. Pero Arendelle se olvidó de todo. No son capaces de entender que ella es una amenaza que podría destruirnos a todos en cuanto vea el momento de hacerlo. Pero eso ya no importa, porque he encontrado el método que necesito para acabar con esa sucia casta embrujada- el anterior duque de Weselton saca de sus ropajes la death note, pero eso no causa ninguna impresión en su esbirro-. Con esta cosa fui capaz de obligar a ese farsante que profanó mi puesto a ahorcarse, imagínate lo que podría hacer una vez que obtenga el nombre completo de la reina y la princesa ¡podría limpiar para siempre a Arendelle de todo rastro de esa brujería! Pero primero tienes que hacer que esos adeptos que conseguiste siembren el caos en el reino, de ese modo podré llegar al castillo más fácilmente y acabaré con ambas. Pero suponiendo que necesites ayuda...- abre la death note y le arranca un par de páginas para entregárselo al otro sujeto- Usa esto para anotar el nombre de algunos pueblerinos, y así podrías sembrar más profundo la confusión, después de todo eso es lo que necesitamos.

-No lo comprendo, señor...- toma las hojas de la death note y se asusta al ver que de pronto se aparecía una criatura de aspecto repugnante- ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Es peligroso?

-Tranquilo, no tienes nada que temer- el anterior duque de Weselton ríe con malicia y mira fijamente a Ryuk-. Esta "cosa"que acabas de señalar se llama Ryuk, y es quien ha tenido la amabilidad de entregarme esta poderosa arma- alza la death note como si se tratara de algo maravilloso-. No te preocupes, nadie más puede verlo si no ha tocado la death note o alguna de sus páginas, así que no hay riesgos.

Ambos humanos ríen con maldad al ver que el plan no parecía tener grietas, y Ryuk estaba bastante ansioso por ver el desastre que se desataría en breve. Tenía el presentimiento de que se iba a divertir como no lo había hecho en muchos años.

* * *

 **Habitación de Anna**

-¿Sólo el rostro?

-Exacto- dice Anna-. La death note no funciona si nuestros rostros no están lo suficientemente expuestos para permitir identificarnos con los ojos de un shinigami, porque la death note requiere que el nombre sea el correcto y el rostro de la persona esté en la mente de quien escribe el nombre, y no cuenta que el rostro esté dibujado, tiene que ser una vista realista para que el rostro sea correcto.

-Ya veo- dice Elsa y asentía de forma automática-. Pero igual para ti sería suficiente con identificar al shinigami que acompañe a quien sea que tenga la otra death note.

-Exacto, Elsa.

Ambas hermanas se levantan para ir al comedor por el almuerzo, el cual incluía chocolate como quería Anna, pero cuando apenas salían de la habitación, aparece Gerda corriendo como alma que lleva Ryuk.

-¡Majestad, princesa! ¡Es terrible!- se detiene y se toma un par de segundos para respirar hondo- Tres personas han muerto de manera misteriosa, y además hay personas gritando en las calles, pidiendo la cabeza de ambas.

Elsa y Anna sentían que la temperatura se desploma repentinamente, y no tenía nada que ver con los poderes de Elsa. Rem frunce el ceño, sabiendo que esa persona que había sido elegida por Ryuk ya había llegado, tres muertes misteriosas no podían ser simples casualidades.

-Anna.

-Lo sé- Anna se regresa a su habitación y se pone una capa de viaje que incluía una capucha para así mantener su rostro escondido-. Elsa, ya es hora de que me vaya. Convoca a todos los soldados e intenta mantener la calma en Arendelle.

-¡Espera, Anna!- Elsa sostiene la muñeca de su hermana, logrando detenerla- Sólo quiero decirte que tengas mucho cuidado, y que te voy a dar todo el apoyo posible.

-Elsa.

-No quiero decir que no me esté preocupando, sólo deseo que sepas que confío en ti, pero no te confíes aunque descubras a la persona que posee esa tal death note, no me lo perdonaría si resulta que te descubre y toma tu vida.

-Gracias, Elsa, pero Rem estará para cubrirme. Yo también confío en ti y que junto a Kristoff, Olaf y Sven logren abrirme el camino.

-De eso puedes estar segura, Anna.

Tanto Anna como Elsa estaban seguras de que las casualidades no tenían cabida allí: la otra death note y aquellas extrañas manifestaciones estaban conectadas y no podía ser de otra manera. Anna se asegura de cubrir bien su rostro y se lleva la death note que le había dado Rem para luego irse corriendo de allí. Gerda aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando, y Elsa no se quedó esperando a que le preguntaran sino que fue directamente adonde estaban los guardias reales para dar las órdenes correspondientes. Era como si estallara una pequeña guerra, y Elsa y Anna se asegurarían de ganar rápidamente.

* * *

 **Afueras de Arendelle**

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Kristoff regresaba de buscar hielo al otro lado de las montañas cuando escucha una serie de gritos lejanos, la mayoría demasiado confusos para entender lo que querían decir, pero habían algunas personas lo suficientemente cerca para que Kristoff intentara interrogarle, y Sven se queda atrás cuidando el hielo.

-¡Es terrible! ¡Resultó ser todo verdad...!

-Disculpe, amigo- Kristoff logra detener a un hombre de mediana edad- ¿Me podría decir lo que está pasando para que haya tanta gente gritando? Me ausenté un día y de pronto me encuentro con todo esto.

-¡Arendelle ha caído en desgracia!- el desconocido se pone a zarandear a Kristoff- Ya nos habían advertido que la reina Elsa y la princesa Anna estaban usando una magia rara para sumir al reino en el terror, y nadie lo había creído. Pero ahora resulta que murieron tres personas de una forma parecida a como lo hizo el nuevo duque de Weselton ¡Todo resultó ser verdad!

-¡Eso debe ser mentira!- Kristoff evidentemente no se tragaba esa historia, pero ciertamente le empezaba a asustar la idea de que una turba enardecida pudiera intentar hacerle daño a Anna- No hay manera de que alguna de ellas dos pudiera hacer algo como eso. Tiene que tratarse de una trampa.

-¡Incrédulo! ¡Cómplice!- señala aquel hombre, y de pronto varios pueblerinos voltean a ver a Kristoff de manera bastante rara- ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENCUBRIR A LA REINA Y LA PRINCESA!? ¡ESTE HOMBRE APOYA A LAS BRUJAS!

Kristoff ve acercarse a unas cuantas personas acercarse con cuchillos de cocina y palos, y supo entonces que lo mejor era retirarse e ir a toda prisa al castillo de Arendelle, así que corre a Sven, lo hace soltar el hielo y emprende la huida.

¡Corre, Sven! ¡Tenemos que ir al palacio! ¡Es posible que Anna y la reina Elsa nos necesite!

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Como quizá algunos lo hayan podido ver, esta historia se acerca a su final, no sé cuántos capítulos más serán, porque nunca los planifico, pero sí les digo que va por la última recta. Comentarios en el lugar correspondiente, muchas gracias :)

Hasta otra


	10. Momentos de pequeña guerra

**Advertencia:** Después de muchísimo tiempo de no hacer nada por este fic, asumo la responsabilidad correspondiente para actualizarlo, no sin antes recordarles que ni Death Note ni Frozen me pertenecen.

 **Momentos de pequeña guerra**

Anna ya había partido para dar con el paradero de quien sea que estuviera causando la revuelta por todo el reino de Arendelle, y Elsa no había tenido otra opción que quedarse en el palacio. Realmente deseaba ayudarla directamente para que nada malo le ocurriese en aquella arriesgada travesía, pero así tenía que ser. Era su destino, por decirlo de alguna manera.

El siguiente asunto que le tenía que preocupar era la situación de los guardias del palacio, quienes de una u otra manera tendrían que salir para restablecer el orden. No era cosa fácil, y las revueltas implicarían muchas detenciones y heridos, aun en el mejor de los escenarios. Por un momento se paró a pensar en qué habrían hecho sus padres en su lugar, y entonces empezaba a sentir lo mucho que los extrañaba. Estaba segura que ellos sabrían qué hacer mucho mejor que ella, pero le tocaba precisamente a ella la tarea de tener que dirigir la resistencia a ese ataque, y queriendo o no, era su deber y tenía que cumplir.

─ ¡Gerda, ven por favor!

─ A su orden, majestad ─ llega Gerda veloz como un rayo, y Elsa empieza a caminar a su alrededor, pensando en cómo estructurar adecuadamente su orden.

─ Necesito que reúnas a todos los oficiales y al general de la guardia. Tenemos que empezar a detener esa revuelta. Todos deben estar en mi despacho en cinco minutos, y quiero que tú también vengas.

─ Entendido, mi reina ─ Gerda da una breve reverencia antes de dar media vuelta e irse con la misma rapidez con que había llegado.

Ya estaba hecho. En su despacho en cinco minutos, tal y como había ordenado. Elsa estaba decidida a mantener en orden el reino, y estaba dispuesta a jugarse su puesto de reina y hasta su vida para llevar ello a cabo.

* * *

 **Con Kristoff y Sven**

El rubio corre en dirección a una turba que estaba congregada frente a la puerta del palacio. Estaba temeroso por la vida de Anna, y es que aún no sabía que la princesa ya había partido en busca del culpable de esta situación. Algunos en la turba lo reconocen como amigo de "las brujas que profanaron el trono" y lo abuchean y amenazan con lincharlo si no daba media vuelta y se retiraba. Kristoff apenas lograba entender aquellas amenazas debido a que todos gritaban al mismo tiempo, pero igual no quiso dar un paso atrás, ni tampoco Sven lo hizo, provocando la rabia de los alborotados.

─ Sven, puede que esto sea lo más arriesgado que hayamos hecho jamás. Incluso podríamos morir si no tenemos cuidado ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar? ─ el reno asiente en respuesta y gruñe para decirle a Krsitoff que estaba listo para empezar ─ De acuerdo, amigo. Es todo o nada.

Como si esperasen ambos lados de una luz verde para empezar a avanzar contra el otro, ninguno se movía en ese momento hasta que un cubo que se cae de un techo cercano les da la señal. Era arriesgado, Kristoff y Sven lo sabían, pero no les detendría, todo fuera por el bien de Anna y de todo el reino de Arendelle. En medio de gritos y declaraciones de guerra, Kristoff aprovecha el último segundo para saltar del lomo de Sven y se lanza a la multitud para, con la caída, derribar a algunos aldeanos y así facilitar un poco el combate. La estrategia da resultado, y encima logra distraerlos para que Sven embistiera a varios que se encontraban al frente del grupo. En apenas un segundo había sido derrotado la mitad del grupo, y entonces Kristoff se levanta tan rápidamente como un rayo y embiste a unas cuantas personas más antes que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, y Sven le ayuda mucho.

Increíblemente sale del peligro sin demasiadas dificultades, y los que aún quedaban de pie se fueron de allí corriendo, no sin proferir insultos y promesas de venganza, pero Kristoff prefiere no dar mayor importancia a aquello.

─ ¿No te han hecho nada, Sven? ─ el reno bufa muy animado y salta un par de veces en respuesta ─ Excelente. Ahora tenemos que entrar al palacio para ver cómo se encuentra Anna. Aún me preocupa saber qué le pasó desde que esta locura empezó…

─ ¡Kristoff, Sven! ¡Qué alegría me da volverlos a ver, amigos! ─ grita Olaf llegando a la carrera ─ Por alguna razón se ha vuelto loca y ha empezado a gritar cosas y quemar casas. No entiendo lo que ocurre…

─ Debe estar relacionado con aquello que hablaban la reina Elsa y Anna acerca de aquel cuaderno negro, Olaf ─ responde Kristoff con seriedad ─. Aun no entiendo del todo lo que está pasando, pero por eso mismo tenemos que entrar al palacio. Vamos.

Y sin más, los tres entran al palacio a paso rápido. No tenían tiempo que perder.

* * *

 **Con Anna**

La princesa se desplazaba entre callejones y zonas de oscuridad penetrante, siempre acompañada de Rem, y ambos revisaban alrededor a cada rato para comprobar si había alguien sospechoso merodeando por allí, pero al parecer todo el mundo estaba en las calles o refugiado en casa. Los incongruentes y constantes gritos y alaridos asustaban muchísimo a la princesa, no esperaba que hubiera semejante nivel de caos allá afuera, y por eso pensaba que lo mejor era continuar escondida mientras siguiese buscando al criminal. En algunos callejones las casas se veían tan altas y estaban tan juntas entre sí que apenas se colaba una diminuta cantidad de luz, pero igual se ceñía constantemente la capucha para evitar todo lo posible que su rostro fuese visto.

─ ¿Has visto algo, Rem?

─ Aún no aparece ─ responde el shinigammi luego de alzar vuelo un breve momento y regresar.

─ Tsk, esto no puede seguir así eternamente. Algún día debemos encontrar al culpable ¿Qué tan difícil es ver a un shinigami como Ryuk?

Rem no responde a aquella pregunta, en lugar de ello sigue detrás de Anna mientras continuaba buscando por todos los escondrijos cercanos al castillo, pero una vez más, seguía sin dar con ninguna presencia relevante. Lo más importante que llegó a ver fue una rata que se asustó al verla y se escondió en una pequeña grieta, pero ningún rastro de ser humano o shinigami. El tiempo le parecía a Anna que corría demasiado lento, era como si llevara una eternidad buscando a alguien que ni sabía quién era, pero tenía que seguir. Debía demostrarle a su hermana, a Kristoff y a sí misma que era capaz de asumir aquella responsabilidad tan grande y arriesgada, la cual no era otra sino salvar a toda Arendelle. Era un trabajo angustiante, sin lugar a dudas, pero no tenía otra opción que seguir, pues de lo contrario su hermana y ella misma indiscutiblemente caerían, y Arendelle podría caer en manos nefastas.

Los callejones eran cada vez más cerrados, y encima allí había toda clase de cachivaches que llevaban en esos lugares desde quién sabe cuándo. Incluso se podía apenas notar ollas muy oxidadas, ropajes raídos y desgastados, escobas reducidas a algo más que astillas y paja, piezas de juegos de mesa que Anna no se molestó en reconocer, botellas vacías o medio vacías… era como pasar por un largo y oscuro basurero. Anna agradecía que al menos el ambiente no estuviera viciado en insoportables olores.

Y entonces ve la silueta de un ala negra alejarse, justo lo que esperaba ver al menos. Rem lo había visto también, y ambos corren al mismo tiempo para darle alcance a Ryuk, y por si acaso, Anna se bajaba aún más la capucha.

─ Estate alerta. Nuestro objetivo debe estar allí mismo ─ dice Rem tratando de no mencionar a Anna por su seguridad.

─ Entiendo. Voy a tener mucho cuidado.

La carrera lleva a Anna y Rem hasta un callejón bastante más amplio e iluminado que los anteriores. Se trataba de un amplio espacio entre casa que parecía ser inaccesible, excepto quizás por los vecinos que rodean el lugar. Allí estaba Ryuk, bastante divertido mientras veía a alguien escribir unas cosas, y Anna pudo comprender que se trataba del humano que había elegido Ryuk, escribiendo algún nombre en la death note que ha recibido de parte de ese malvado shinigami. Rem miraba fijamente a Ryuk, le decepcionaba profundamente la actitud de su colega shinigami.

─ ¡Ahora sí te hemos encontrado! Mejor ríndete, pues estás atrapado ─ señala Anna con pose estoica, y procurando que la luz no se colara por su capucha.

El otro humano se da cuenta de la presencia de Anna, aunque no parecía haber reconocido su voz. Se levanta lentamente y revela su identidad, sorprendiendo a Anna cuando ve que se trataba del anterior duque de Weselton, aquel hombre tan malvado que había atentado contra la vida de Elsa durante el incidente del invierno eterno. La sorpresa en Anna muta lentamente en rabia ver qué tan lejos podía llegar aquel hombre por querer salir de su hermana. Era realmente un hombre despreciable. Al menos el príncipe Hans sabía disimular lo detestable que era.

─ No me lo puedo creer. Usted es el duque de Weselton…

─ ¿Y tú quién eres? ─ inquiere el hombre al no reconocer a Anna ─ No me di cuenta de que alguien había llegado hasta aquí ¿Por qué no me avisaste de ello, Ryuk?

─ No me culpes de eso ─ responde el shinigami, ahora evitando nombrar al hombre, siguiendo las restricciones de su mundo ─. No me di cuenta que alguien nos estaba buscando. Se nota que esa persona ya sabía de nosotros y de lo que hacíamos.

─ ¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVE USTED A OCASIONAR TODO ESTO!? ─ Anna pierde los estribos y bombardeaba con miradas de rabia y odio a un exduque que ni se da cuenta de ello ─ ¡Está usted ocasionando muerte y caos en el reino de Arendelle! ¿Es que no tuvo suficiente con lo que hizo durante el eterno invierno? ¿Cómo es que sigue usted persiguiendo la vida de la reina Elsa?

─ Veo que sabes mucho, joven ─ el anterior duque de Weselton tenía un aura bastante tenebrosa, y Ryuk veía divertida la discusión ─. Por si no lo sabes, yo todo lo que busco es quitar del trono a esa bruja llamada Elsa. Nunca se me ha quitado de la cabeza el peligro que representa con sus poderes congelantes, y el incidente del invierno eterno me ayudó a corroborar que ella es una amenaza. Yo no busco la destrucción de Arendelle, sino su salvación ─ Anna no puede evitar sentir asco por esa forma del viejo de referirse a su hermana ─. Para salvar al reino del yugo duradero de una dinastía de hechiceros malignos, es necesario que ocasione esto, aún si eso significa que yo tenga que matar a unas cuantas personas. Sólo así haré que todos estén en contra de la reina y la saquen del poder, y entonces Arendelle dejará de estar bajo la sombra de Elsa y el comercio del reino con Weselton volverá a la normalidad. A mí sólo me interesa el comercio, es mi vida, fueron mis méritos en el comercio lo que me permitieron convertirme en duque, y por eso haré esto y mucho más.

─ ¿Es que no comprendes que fue precisamente por su culpa que Arendelle decidió aquella vez no comerciar más con ustedes? Es una desfachatez que…

─ ¡No, no lo es! ─ el viejo empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero eso no era lo que inquietaba a Anna ─ No hay manera que comprendas mi punto de vista. Si no te vas de aquí, no tendré de otra que matarte a ti también para que no interfieras en mis planes.

Ryuk reía divertido al saber que estaba por producirse una batalla entre poseedores de death note, y Rem permanecía con una pose seria. No había posibilidad alguna de que ambos humanos llegasen a un acuerdo, la pelea era inevitable.

─ Rem, por favor cúbreme ─ ruega Anna en voz baja para que sólo el shinigami la oyera.

─ No te preocupes, te protegeré sin importar si eso significa sacrificar mi propia inmortalidad.

A lo lejos, sobre el techo de una casa que estaba más allá de ese callejón, el seguidor del anterior duque de Weselton estaba vigilando, presto a darle a su señor la ayuda que le hiciese falta para acabar con el intruso.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Al fin, pude subir el capítulo. Realmente no me ha gustado el tener que haber esperado tanto, pero es que no tenía otra opción. Me tengo que ir por ahora, pero actualizaré pronto, dentro de dos semanas, pues no me puedo permitir por ahora actualizar tres fics todas las semanas :/

Hasta otra


	11. Enfrentando la maldad

**Advertencia:** En aras de continuar a como dé lugar los fics que he dejado pendientes, cumplo con mi palabra y presento este nuevo capítulo. Ni Death Note ni Frozen me pertenecen, aunque eso ustedes lo entienden perfectamente

 **Enfrentando la maldad**

Anna mantenía la cautela, pues sabía que ante el antiguo duque de Weselton no podía confiarse, especialmente porque tenía en sus manos la death note dada por Ryuk. Sentía tan denso el ambiente que pensaba que podría cortarlo con un cuchillo, aunque el hombre frente a ella se veía confiado. Algo no le gustaba, tenía que estar pasando algo que no estaba viendo para que su enemigo se comportara de esa manera. Rem también podía sentirlo, pero mostraba gran habilidad para no aparentarlo, pues su atención estaba principalmente en Ryuk.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Rem? No me digas que has buscado a un humano porque yo lo hice ─ dice Ryuk con burla, de una manera bastante irritante.

─ No puedo permitir que hagas lo que quieras, Ryuk ─ dice Rem con bastante seriedad ─. Los shinigamis existimos para mantener el equilibrio de la vida y la muerte en el mundo humano, no para usarlos como si fueran nuestros juguetes.

─ La existencia de los humanos no me importa como tal. Sólo me interesa divertirme por medio de la death note, aunque está claro que tú y yo no podemos ponernos de acuerdo en esa cuestión. Qué lástima, Rem. Hubiese sido mucho mejor si te hubieses unido a mí, en lugar de defender a los humanos.

Sin previo aviso, el antiguo duque de Weselton corre a toda velocidad para quitarle la capucha a Anna y descubrir su identidad, y la princesa se sorprende al ver lo veloz que podía ser, así que aprovecha la distancia entre ellos para protegerse. Habiendo logrado mantener en secreto su identidad, Anna empieza a correr para encontrar un lugar mejor para llevar a cabo su contraofensiva, aunque no le resulta nada fácil al ser perseguida por el hombre.

─ ¡No te escaparás de mí! ¡Sólo tienes dos caminos: unirte a mí o morir!

─ ¡Nunca me uniré a ti, así que trata de matarme si puedes!

La carrera de Anna la lleva por un laberinto de callejones oscuros e intrincados, pero la princesa tenía bastante suerte como para no dar con callejones sin salida, así que no era alcanzada por el exduque. Ryuk se había ido tras los dos humanos para contemplar cómo iba la batalla, mientras que Rem se queda en aquel espacio cerrado, girando lentamente para hallar alguna señal de la trampa que sin duda habría montado el hombre, y entonces nota cómo alguien se baja de un techo cercano. Había encontrado al espía del anterior duque de Weselton.

─ Con que eso era…

* * *

 **Castillo**

─ ¡ANNA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!? ─ llama Kristoff, y la única persona que aparece es Gerda.

─ La princesa no se encuentra presente. Ella ya se ha ido para encontrar al instigador de esta revuelta ─ dice ella con seriedad y preocupación.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que hemos llegado tarde? ─ dice Olaf empezando a sentirse decaído.

─ No necesariamente ─ Kristoff, Sven y Olaf se quedan mirando a Gerda ─. La reina Elsa me ha ordenado llamar a todos los generales para encontrarse lo más pronto posible en su despacho, pero sé que va a agradecer que ustedes vayan también. Por favor acompáñenme.

Eso había tomado un poco desprevenido al trío recién llegado, pero sabían que eso era lo que les quedaba por hacer. Haciendo caso a Gerda, los tres la siguen para encontrarse con Elsa. Justo estaban por empezar su verdadero papel en la detención de la revuelta en Arendelle.

* * *

 **Despacho real**

Elsa estaba complacido de ver que todos los generales que había mandado a llamar estaban presentes, e incluso Gerda había traído a sus amigos Kristoff, Sven y Olaf. Viendo que no precisaba de la presencia de nadie más, empieza a dar instrucciones para posicionar a cada general en un lugar determinado para así parar la revuelta. A medida que iba agotando espacios en el enorme mapa de hielo que había creado en el centro de la habitación, Kristoff estaba cada vez más ansioso, pues quería salir pronto para ayudar a Anna.

─ Ahora sigues tú, Krsitoff ─ señala Elsa al final ─. Tú, junto con Olaf y Sven debes dirigirte al noreste de Arendelle, pues en ese lugar hay accesos importantes a los glaciares, y por lo tanto es de donde se saca las reservas más grandes de hielo.

─ Comprendido, reina Elsa ─ asiente Kristoff, pues entendía personalmente lo importante que era defender ese lugar, pero no por ello le desilusionaba pensar que ahí no estaría Anna.

─ No te desanimes. Anna es mucho más fuerte que antes. Más fuerte de lo que alguna vez pensamos que sería ─ dice Elsa con tono comprensivo y amistoso ─. Además, ella no está sola. Podemos confiar en que ella logrará su objetivo, y nuestro deber es lograr el nuestro.

Esas palabras representaron un tónico moral para el muchacho, el cual no duda en asentir, prometer que defendería con su vida el acceso noreste de Arendelle, y salir junto con sus compañeros. Había trabajo que hacer, y Elsa aún seguía dando coordenadas e instrucciones.

─ ¿Y yo qué voy a hacer, majestad? ─ pregunta Gerda en cuanto parecía que Elsa había terminado de numerar las zonas.

─ Tú y yo nos iremos a los muelles, y haremos lo posible para evitar que dañen las casas y embarcaciones cercanas ─ sentencia la reina antes de hacerse una capa de hielo con unos guantes y hasta un sable ─. El futuro de Arendelle depende que podamos defenderle del peligro desde todos los ángulos posibles, y por esa razón, quiero que pelees a mi lado, en vista de la lealtad que tanto te ha caracterizado desde que te conozco ─ inmediatamente usa su magia para hacer aparecer en Gerda una indumentaria parecida a la que Elsa había creado para sí misma ─ ¿Puedo contar contigo, Gerda?

─ Bajo ningún pretexto me permito decirle que no, majestad. Iré con usted y defenderé Arendelle.

Eso era exactamente lo que deseaba escuchar Elsa. Ya sin más que decir, deshace el mapa de hielo y ordena a todos los generales a tomar las posiciones de batalla indicadas. No sabía cómo acabaría todo, pero Elsa rogaba internamente que pueda terminar bien, y que Anna regrese sana y salva de su misión.

* * *

 **Con Anna**

─ ¡No te podrás escapar de mí por siempre, desconocida!

Anna ya empezaba a cansarse de tanto correr, y todavía no había encontrado un lugar realmente bueno para tenderle una emboscada al anterior duque de Weselton. Entonces piensa que hubiese sido preferible haber montado alguna trampa antes, pues de esa manera no le sería tan difícil lidiar con aquel hombre tan molesto. Hacía tiempo que había perdido de vista a Rem, y le preocupaba la duda de adónde se había metido, pues ella estaba sola no solo ante el anterior duque, sino también ante Ryuk.

Ya hubo un punto en que no podía correr más, así que única estrategia consiste en hacerle una zancadilla al viejo, siempre sosteniendo su capa para evitar que se la quitara. El anterior duque, al no poder evitar la zancadilla de Anna, trastabilla unos cuantos metros antes de caer de cara contra el suelo, y la death note se le escurre y aleja diez metros más allá del alcance de su mano.

─ ¡La tengo! ─ grita Anna en cuanto empieza a correr para capturar la death note.

El exduque se levanta rápidamente y corre también para recuperar la libreta, e incluso empuja a Anna para asegurarse que ella no llegara antes, aunque no contaba con que Anna le tomara de los pies para hacerlo caer nuevamente.

Lo siguiente es una confusa lucha entre ambos en el suelo, dando vueltas mientras forcejeaban para dominar al otro, y el anterior duque resultaba más fuerte que Anna e iba ganando la contienda. Anna necesitaba ayuda urgente si quería apoderarse de la otra death note y despojar a su enemigo de su arma, pero no había nadie que pudiese ayudarle, aunque Ryuk tampoco mostraba interés en meterse directamente en la pelea para ayudar a su aliado. Viendo que no tendría alguna otra oportunidad, Anna aprovecha una de tantas vueltas para darle una patada en el estómago al hombre que, si bien no le dio con demasiada fuerza, le brindó segundos preciosos para dejarlo y correr a toda velocidad hacia la death note. Y lo logra. Anna captura la death note, pero en un descuido se le atora la capa en una protuberancia rocosa en la pared más cercana, haciendo así que se le descubriera el rostro, y el anterior duque de Weselton la descubre.

─ Princesa Anna… Entonces eres tú quien me está estorbando…

Estaba descubierta, y Anna no tenía forma alguna de negar que era ella. Lentamente da la cara y mira con determinación y seriedad a su enemigo, un poco confiada al tener la death note que él tenía apenas unos momentos antes.

─ Duque de Weselton, si es que puedo llamarlo así, usted ha cometido un crimen demasiado grave, el cual es jugar con la vida de otras personas, y todo porque deseas vengarte de mi hermana. Eres un ser realmente despreciable ─dice Anna con un ligero tono de asco en sus palabras.

─ Y tú eres una traidora a tu propio reino por proteger a una bruja como la reina Elsa ─ el anterior duque se levanta y mira con furia a la princesa ─. Tuviste la oportunidad de que fuésemos aliados si hubieses estado de nuestro lado y participases en la destitución y enjuiciamiento de la reina Elsa por bruja, pero despreciaste esa oportunidad, y por ello eres tan culpable del terror que cunde en Arendelle como ella…

─ ¿¡TERROR!? ¿Acaso acaba de oír lo que usted mismo dijo? ─ Anna sentía que le hervía la sangre ante tal descaro de ese hombre, e incluso el uso de la death note no le parecía demasiado descabellado si era contra él ─ ¡Usted ha llegado al reino trayendo muerte y terror, y encima ha aceptado tener un trato con un shinigami tan asqueroso como Ryuk! ¡Usted es el verdadero culpable! Arendelle estaba en paz y no teníamos ningún problema mientras usted no nos hacía llegar todas esas mentiras de que Elsa y yo queríamos someter a todo el reino…

─ Qué poca visión de futuro tienes, princesa Anna ─ la mencionada se aterra al notar un reflejo carmesí en los ojos del anciano ─. Así es el comercio y la política, si ves que tus argumentos no son lo bastante sólidos como para convencer a la gente, entonces es necesario cambiar lo que haga falta para poder ser más convincentes. Eso es algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo, y es parte de lo que me ha permitido ser un notable duque.

─ De igual manera significa que ha llegado cargado de mentiras a sembrar terror y desesperación en la gente ─ Ryuk se ríe ante la discusión que tenían ambos ─. Quien realmente no tiene visión de futuro es usted, duque de Weselton. Aún en el caso que usted volviese a controlar el comercio de Weselton con Arendelle, todo lo que usted crearía, desde sus cimientos, no sería más que una enorme mentira, y tarde o temprano tendrán que descubrirlo. Además, el uso de la death significa que después de su muerte no tendrá jamás la posibilidad de ir al cielo ni al infierno, y esa condena que pesa sobre usted no podrá ser revocada, y se lo digo porque también tuve la desafortunada oportunidad de conocer a Ryuk.

A pesar que Ryuk reía aún más por la revelación de Anna, el exduque de Weselton no voltea a verlo, pues a él le interesaba más el recuperar la death note que en otra cosa. Casi accidentalmente, nota que detrás de Anna se encontraba su vasallo, y sonríe complacido pues ahora él tendría la oportunidad para matar a Anna, tan solo le bastaba que su secuaz viera su rostro, y entonces el resto sería anotar su nombre, y lo mejor de todo era que la princesa no se había percatado de la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

El final está cerca como seguramente lo habrán notado, pero hasa que realmente lo termine no lo pienso abandonar, eso lo pueden dar por hecho. En las respectivas dos siguientes semanas viene el siguiente capítulo, así que los dejo por ahora.

Hasta otra


	12. Pesadilla final de uso

**Advertencia:** Saludos, ¿cómo están? Yo aquí actualizando, gracias por la preocupación. Este es el capítulo final, aunque no se lo crean, pero si desean comprobarlo, les invito a avanzar y leer :D

 **Pesadilla final de uso**

Ryuk también se da cuenta de la presencia del vasallo del anterior duque de Weselton, y guarda un sepulcral silencio, a la espera del desenlace de aquella pelea que había empezado entre la princesa Anna y el depuesto duque.

─ ¿Tú crees que yo no sé lo que hago? Eso es lo que yo debería decir, princesa ─ dice el hombre con una sonrisa malévola ─. Tú ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de lo que implica que la reina Elsa y sus descendientes posean el trono en Arendelle. Una dinastía de hechiceros con el poder de destruir completamente el reino, con la capacidad de subyugar a todos sus habitantes e imponer cruentas tiranías basadas en su magia negra.

─ Yo no creo en eso, y jamás creeré ─ responde Anna con bastante seriedad ─. Piensas que la permanencia de Elsa en poder sería catastrófica para Arendelle, pero tengo absoluta fe en su devoción y capacidad para dirigir el reino con respeto y sabiduría, cosa que ni usted ni el príncipe Hans hubiesen sido capaces de garantizar. Elsa ha demostrado saber gobernar, y sé que ella jamás impondría el caos como lo ha hecho usted.

─ ¿Caos? ¿¡CAOS!? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo sería capaz de imponer el caos en este reino?

─ Tan solo escuche lo que está pasando afuera ─ Anna hace como si la revuelta por todo Arendelle ocurriera justo detrás de ella ─. No fue Elsa quien desató toda la revuelta que hay afuera ¡sino usted! Si no fuera por su locura con Elsa, este reino todavía estaría viviendo tranquilamente, siguiendo adelante con su vida, y no pasando por este momento de desastre y pánico…

─ ¡Sólo quiero que la gente actúe por sí misma y derroque a la reina! Arendelle está poblado por gente demasiado dócil que está simplemente bailando para la reina Elsa con tal que nos los congele a todos. Mi inicativa, aunque no quieras reconocerlo, los va a salvar a todos ¡Esto es por el futuro!

Anna decide que no tenía caso insistir. El depuesto duque de Weselton era demasiado testarudo y estaba demasiado disociado como para ser capaz de razonar, y en lugar de eso sólo pensaba en esa locura, y Ryuk no era de ninguna ayuda. Al menos tenía con ella ambas death notes, y con eso el hombre frente a ella no tenía nada que pudiera usar en su contra… pero andaba mal. Anna no comprendía cómo podía el anterior duque de Weselton mostrarse tan confiado. Lo normal en una situación como esa es que se mostrara frustrado, derrotado, o por lo menos inquieto al verse en tal desventaja, pero no lo parecía en absoluto, y entonces la respuesta llega a ella, como si de una ráfaga helada se tratase, y el miedo se apoderó de ella. Se había dado cuenta que alguien se encontraba allí, vigilándola a ella y esperando el momento perfecto para tener la imagen de su rostro para escribir su nombre. De pronto los papeles habían cambiado.

─ Veo que acaba de captarlo, princesa Anna ─ la sonrisa maquiavélica del viejo se ensancha, y tenor de ella de hacía más fea ─. Con el poder de Ryuk y la death note, nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi camino de acabar de una vez y para siempre con la reina Elsa. No pienso tolerar que nadie se atreva a defender a esa bruja y apoye la destrucción de Arendelle.

─ Es obvio que sigue sin escucharse usted mismo ─ Anna niega con decepción ─. El único aquí que en serio no muestra escrúpulos para deshacerse de los obstáculos es usted. Estoy segura que Elsa debe estar calmando la revuelta sin lastimar a nadie, cosa que está más allá de su capacidad, duque de Weselton.

El hombre entonces cambia su gesto a estar claramente ofendido, como si Anna le hubiese dicho bastante horroroso. Anna le había dado justo en su fibra sensible, y Ryuk ríe divertido ante aquel acierto.

─ Parece que Anna es hábil con las palabras…

─ ¡Es sólo una niña ignorante metida en asuntos de gente mayor! ─ exclama el exduque con rabia ─ ¡Ella no sabe nada! ¡No es capaz de reconocer el peligro que representa para todos la existencia de la reina Elsa! Pero si no quiere abrir los ojos, simplemente hay que hacerla a un lado.

Entonces el exduque se abalanza a toda velocidad hacia Anna, su intención era embestirla y forzarla a mostrar su rostro a su vasallo que aguardaba atrás de la princesa. Anna, comprendiendo la intención de aquel hombre, se aparta de un brinco, usando ambos brazos para proteger su rostro de la vista del espía, dejando apenas espacio para ver su ubicación, y así determinar de qué manera debía moverse para evitar revelarse. Desafortunadamente, el hacerse a un lado implicó que Anna resbalara y se golpeara fuertemente el hombro, obligándola a retraer el brazo. Su rostro ya estaba a la vista del vasallo.

─ Oh, qué mala suerte, Anna ─ se burla Ryuk ─. Ha sido divertido verlos bailar, pero parece que se acabó.

Veía cómo la mano de aquel infiltrado agarraba un lápiz y lo dirigía hacia las páginas de aquel pedazo de papel que estaba en su otra mano. Anna iba a morir. Su destino ya había sido decidido. No podría regresar con Elsa, Kristoff ni sus demás amigos.

Justo cuando la punta del lápiz empieza a rasgar el papel, con la clara intención de anotar el nombre completo de la princesa, el vasallo de pronto se detiene, para sorpresa de ambos humanos y de Ryuk, y sin previo aviso se deja caer al suelo. Aquel hombre estaba muerto.

─ ¿Qué… pasó? ─ dice Anna.

─ No… imposible… ─ el anterior duque estaba completamente contrariado.

─ Eso no me lo esperaba… Rem ─ dice Ryuk en cuanto ve al otro shinigami.

El shinigami acompañante de Anna parecía que se estaba agotando, incluso llegando a soltar su death note y no molestarse en recogerlo. Anna sentía un terrible pinchazo de culpa por no haber sido más cuidadosa cuando el anterior duque la embistió. Rem estaba muriendo.

─ ¿Qué le sucede a ese shinigami? ─ pregunta el exduque sin comprender lo que pasaba.

─ Este es el costo que un shinigami debe pagar… cuando matamos a alguien con la intención de salvar a otro humano ─ responde Rem para sorpresa incluso de Ryuk ─. La mayoría de los shinigami… no saben el método que hay para que nosotros muramos… porque usualmente no guardamos ningún sentimiento o solidaridad hacia los humanos, y por eso no es normal que usemos las death note para salvar a alguien…

─ ¡No! ¡Rem! ─ Anna corre a Rem y se detiene justo enfrente ─ No debiste… Tú no…

─ Anna… Yo sólo deseaba restablecer el equilibrio que Ryuk amenazaba con romper… Las death note en ningún momento debieron descender a la tierra, porque es un acto aberrante que un humano cumpla el trabajo que nos corresponde a nosotros… los shinigami… ─ Rem se desvanecía lentamente, a tenor de que se derrumbaba, y Anna lloraba al verle morir ─ Anna, tú tienes el poder de decidir qué hacer con las death note, ahora tienes tres en tu poder, pues también te delego la mía ─ como si se tratara de una orden, Anna recoge rápidamente la death note de Rem y la conserva junto a las otras dos que ya tenía ─. Tienes que salvar tu hogar… Salva a Arendelle… Detén a Ryuk y hazlo regresar al mundo shinigami…

─ ¡No escuches a ese engendro, princesa Anna! ─ en ese momento la chica se acuerda del exduque de Weselton, el cual se levanta con dificultad ─ Acuérdate de lo que te dije, es necesario acabar con el reinado de Elsa por el bien de Arendelle. Ese es el único medio de acabar con el terror y el caos…

─ Ya se lo había dicho, duque de Weselton ─ dice Anna con tono serio y firme, como si no estuviese llorando ─. Usted es el único culpable. Ryuk no lo escogió porque usted tuviera visión de futuro, sino sencillamente porque quería ver cómo usaba su death note para asesinar a otras personas, y a causa de caer en su capricho, usted quedó marcado para siempre. Nunca más volverá a ser libre, ni será posible jamás reparar el daño que usted causó. Usted me da lástima.

El depuesto duque estaba completamente estupefacto, incapaz de comprender cómo era posible que Anna mantuviera esa posición de defensa hacia su hermana. Estaba furioso, frustrado, pero no podía hacer ya nada. Le había sido arrebatada la death note, y además el pedazo de papel que poseía su vasallo había quedado demasiado deteriorada como para poder usarlo. Estaba derrotado, así de simple.

En cuanto a Rem, simplemente continúa descomponiéndose hasta desaparecer por completo, pero le satisfacía saber que todo estaría bien. Anna se encargaría de mantenerlo todo bajo control, por lo que no haría falta decir nada más. Ryuk también estaba callado, sabía que su juego ya no podía seguir adelante, así que simplemente se apartó del lado del duque de Weselton, ignorando sus ruegos en cuanto se escuchan los pasos de los guardias del palacio. El que alguna vez fue el duque de Weselton estaba acabado, y nunca más podría tener una oportunidad como esa para derrocar a Elsa del trono de Arendelle. Pero a pesar de todo, Ryuk no podía desaparecer del todo, o al menos no hasta que Anna tomara una decisión sobre qué hacer con las death note.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde**

En vista que la pelea entre Anna y el exduque de Weselton no había llegado a los ojos de nadie más, no hubo estímulo alguno que alimentara a los revoltosos que estaban esparcidos por el reino, así que rápidamente pudieron ser aplacados por Elsa, Kristoff y los demás. Anna respiraba tranquila cuando estuvo de vuelta al castillo, y allí estaban nuevamente Elsa, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf, esperándola y recibiéndola como una heroína por haber detenido al causante de aquellas muertes en Weselton y Arendelle, aunque tuvo que atenuar ese ambiente de felicidad al anunciar la muerte de Rem.

Hubiera sido maravilloso para Anna colaborar desde un primer momento para levantar todos los destrozos causados en Arendelle, pero primero tenía que hacer algo muy importante y, justo como al principio, Ryuk la estaba acompañando.

─ ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, Anna?

─ ¿Lo que pienso? Pienso que es la hora de que las death note dejen de hacer daño para siempre. No las pienso conservar, no cuando podrías matarme para librarte de las cadenas que nuevamente te atan a mí, Ryuk.

Ryuk en ese momento piensa que la princesa había cambiado bastante. No era aquella miedosa que había conocido cuando le exigió que usara la death note y tomó por decisión soltar su contraro de inmediato. Ahora frente a él se encontraba una chica bastante decidida, completamente distinta. Anna se había dirigido a un rincón bastante apartado del jardín del palacio, tira las tres death notes y les prende fuego. Ryuk queda asombrado por la solución de la princesa.

─ Muy lista. De esa manera, sabes que nunca podré apoderarme de la death note de Rem, y que tampoco podré llevarme de vuelta los otros dos para volver a usarlos eligiendo a algún humano ─ Anna no sonríe, pero se mostraba agradecida por el halago ─. Pero aun así sabes que no me podría detener. Si quisiera volver a escoger a alguien para que haga lo que yo deseo, simplemente lo puedo hacer, y tú lo sabes, Anna.

─ Es verdad ─ comenta Anna pausadamente ─. Esto sin duda no es suficiente para poder detenerte del todo, ni siquiera por un tiempo razonable, pero al menos logré cortar los lazos que tienes con Arendelle y Weselton, así que tengo la esperanza de que al menos no vuelvas a aparecer por aquí ─ shinigami y humano intercambian silenciosas miradas por un breve tiempo ─. Todo lo que queda esperar es que no todos los que puedan tomar la death note que les mandes sean como el duque de Weselton.

─ Nunca se sabe, Anna. Nunca se sabe.

Ryuk extiende sus alas negras y desaparece de la vista de Anna, poniendo así fin a la pesadilla. Anna sabía que a causa de ello perdería la memoria, y también pasaría con el exduque de Weselton, pero ella no estaba sola, estaban su hermana y sus amigos para darle apoyo la próxima vez que algo así pudiese pasar.

─ Hasta nunca, Ryuk.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Amanecía nuevamente en el reino de Arendelle, y los primeros rayos del sol, de manera descortés y repentina, se internan en la habitación de la princesa Anna para darle directamente en la cara. En un gesto de pereza, Anna se cubre la cabeza con la almohada y continúa con su apacible sueño, y entonces aparece Elsa en pijama para completar el trabajo de levantarla.

─ ¿Anna? Anna, que es hora de levantarse.

─ Sólo cinco minutos más ─ dijo Anna, aunque Elsa dudaba que ella realmente le haya oído.

─ Vamos, que hay muchas cosas que hay que hacer ─ en vista que eso tampoco funcionaba, Elsa aplica la única cosa que podría servir ─ Anna, ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

─ ¿Un muñeco? ¿Dónde? ─ Anna sale disparada de su cama y empieza a peinarse con avidez, cuando de pronto se da cuenta ─ Oh, acabas de hacer trampa, Elsa. No es justo.

Elsa se echa a reír ante la estupefacción de su hermana, y luego sale para que se pudiera vestir y bajara a desayunar, además que ella misma también tenía que vestirse.

Anna se sentía bastante animada sin saber realmente por qué. Había perdido nuevamente sus recuerdos sobre Ryuk, Rem y la death note, y sólo las explicaciones de sucesos extraños ofrecidos por Elsa y Kristoff hacían que Anna viera alguna lógica en el desastre que aún había en las calles del pueblo. De algún modo sabía que tendría que bajar al rato para colaborar en la limpieza de las calles, pues Kristoff, Olaf y Sven la estarían esperando desde temprano, pero igual se vestía lentamente, disfrutando el gradual proceso de desperezarse. Había oído que el depuesto duque de Weselton se había escapado de la prisión para luego ser capturado nuevamente, y francamente no le importaba en absoluto ir a verlo nuevamente, consideraba su trabajo del día mucho más importante.

Ya vestida y lista para bajar, Anna decide quedarse un par de minutos más, pues quería asomarse un momento al balcón para comprobar el grado de limpieza que hacía falta allá afuera, y el trabajo que esperaba era grande, muy grande. La princesa traga grueso y cierra nuevamente el balcón. Le haría falta una buena provisión de comida para poner manos a la obra.

─ Muy bien ─ respira hondo ─, ya me están esperando ¡A trabajar!

Se va de allí y cierra la puerta, ignorando a una extraña sombra que le estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la habitación. Era una sombra transparente, pero era posible vislumbrar un tenue rostro al que sólo se le podía ver un ojo, y unas facciones que no eran humanas en absoluto.

─ _Es lo mejor que puedas vivir así, sin preocupaciones, Anna…_

 **Fin**

* * *

En un principio no esperaba terminar en este capítulo con el fic, pero es que la vida da mil sorpresas, y este, supongo es uno de esos casos que aplican. Me retiro satisfecho por el trabajo realizado. No fue precisamente fácil, y francamente no se me da bien terminar los fics largos, pero considero que quedó bien hecho. Me despido por ahora, y a ver cuándo podrán leer algo de mi autoría, en caso que no lean mis fics habituales.

Hasta otra


End file.
